THE MAN MEANS BUSINESS
by Ina Clara
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Chefe e secretária. O que acontece no Havaí fica no Havaí, certo? ERRADO. Para ler o resumo, clique!
1. resumo

**THE MAN MEANS BUSINESS**

Convidar a dedicada secretária para uma viagem de negócios ao Havaí foi a maneira ideal de retribuir Bella Swan pelos serviços prestados. Mas o milionário Edward Cullen não esperava que Bella fosse querer mais que o pôr-do-sol tropical para relaxar. No entanto, eles tiveram que voltar à realidade e à relação profissional. Mas, com as lembranças do feriado invadindo cada pedaço do escritório, como Edward poderia negar que ele só conseguia pensar em Bella?

**Digitalização: Simoninha**

**Revisão: Crysty**

_N/A: Olá pessoas, como estão? Ano passado foi bastante ocupado com estagio e faculdade, o último semestre foi dedicado ao meu TCC e todo meu esforço valei muito a pena. Para comemorar decidi postar essa nova adaptação, o que vocês acham? Devo investir nessa história?_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Prepare-se! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

Bella Swan sorriu ao ver a maneira criativa que a recepcionista encontrou para avisar que o homem para quem Bella trabalhava havia retornado a Chicago, durante um dos invernos mais melancólicos da cidade.

— Obrigada, Betty. — Bella ligou o monitor do computador e esperou por ele.

Bella sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Edward Cullen. Nos cinco anos que havia trabalhado para ele, era a primeira vez que ele chegava tão tarde. Geralmente já estava lá quando ela chegava.

Mais cedo, ela checou a agenda dele para ver se havia algum compromisso fora da cidade naquela manhã, mas não havia nada escrito. Talvez tivesse decidido não ir trabalhar, já que era sexta-feira e ele li ia tirar férias que começavam naquele fim de semana. No entanto, não era do feitio do chefe. Ele teria ligado e lhe avisado.

E essas seriam as primeiras férias que iria tirar desde que ela começou a trabalhar para ele como secretária. Então aproveitaria para organizar alguns arquivos e documentos, e adiantar um pouco do trabalho.

Pelo menos, Betty já havia avisado que ele não estava de bom humor. Edward tinha o humor instável na maior parte do tempo. Mas não importava quão mal humorado ele estivesse naquela manhã, não seria problema aguentá-lo por mais um dia.

Edward era um astuto homem de negócios e trabalhara duro para construir seu negócio em segurança eletrônica. Ela não entendia por que ele nunca parecia estar satisfeito com o que já havia conquistado nos últimos 15 anos.

O homem se parecia mais com um jogador de futebol americano do que com um diretor de uma empresa multimilionária. Pena que raramente sorria. Não conseguia se lembrar de algum dia tê-lo visto sorrir. Ele não fazia o estilo jovial. O rosto dele parecia que havia sido esculpido em granito, de tão sério que era. As sobrancelhas grossas e os olhos azuis penetrantes não eram suficientes para que ele fosse selecionado para a lista dos solteiros mais sexys dos Estados Unidos.

Não que a aparência dele não atraísse um bando de mulheres bonitas. Havia várias, loucas para se tornar a Sra. Cullen. Pelo que Bella havia notado ele nem encorajava nem desencorajava as candidatas. Tanya Denali era a da vez. Estava saindo com ela há três meses, o que era um recorde para ele.

Bella sabia quando ele começava a sair com alguma nova mulher, porque ele a deixava encarregada de mandar flores para a nova paquera, comprar presentes, entradas para diferentes eventos e, às vezes, a fazia escutar os comentários sobre as mulheres que entraram e saíram de sua vida.

Ele sabia que a maioria só estava interessada em seu dinheiro e nos contatos que ele tinha. Escutava, cinicamente, as juras de amor eterno e os desejos de compromissos que ele era incapaz de corresponder.

Havia épocas em que Bella via a solidão nos olhos do chefe. Em algum momento da vida dele, Edward devia ter decidido fechar o coração e não se deixar envolver por mais ninguém. Ela achava aquilo muito triste. Nunca deixou que ele soubesse disso. Sempre ouvia quando ele precisava desabafar, mas não fazia comentários.

A irmã nunca acreditaria nisso, pois Bella era conhecida na família por expressar suas opiniões sobre assuntos delicados, não importando a ocasião. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso.

— Bom di...

— Não, definitivamente esse não é um bom dia. — Ele parou em frente à mesa dela, tirou um envelope do paletó e lhe entregou. — Não vou precisar mais disso. — E foi para sua sala. — Pode pegar um café para mim, por favor? Estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

— Claro. — Ela abriu o envelope e viu o conteúdo. Nele havia uma passagem de avião para o Havaí

Ela mesma havia reservado para Edward e Tanya.

Será que Tanya havia mudado de idéia e desistido da viagem?

Foi para a copa, encheu uma enorme caneca de café e foi para a sala do chefe.

Ela pulava com as mãos no bolso olhando para a caneca na mesa dele e sentou se na cadeira.

— O que foi, Edward? Ele demorou a responder. Ficou olhando a neve caindo contra a janela. Ela ficou esperando.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, ele se virou, sentou-se à mesa e apanhou o café.

— Você tem uma aspirina?

— Claro. — Ela foi até o pequeno bar e encheu um copo de água antes de pegar o comprimido e levar até ele.

Edward realmente estava atacado. Seu cenho franzido era sempre intimidador. Não era de surpreender que houvesse tantas pessoas que não gostassem dele. Achava que ele não devia ter a menor idéia de como soava assustador... isso nos melhores dias.

Quando começou a trabalhar para ele, soube que quatro outras secretárias haviam passado por lá, mas não aguentaram mais do que algumas semanas.

No entanto, ela não se intimidava facilmente. Havia crescido com três irmãos, e ela e a irmã tiveram que aprender a se virar com os meninos.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, Edward olhou para ela, intrigado.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Trabalho aqui. — Respondeu sem titubear. Ele fechou os olhos.

— Desculpa. Não estou nos meus melhores dias. - Jura? O surpreendente foi ele ter se desculpado!

Precisava marcar aquele dia na agenda.

— Há quanto tempo trabalha para mim?

— Cinco anos.

— Por quê?

— Por que o quê?

— Sou um cara tão desagradável, por que você me aguenta?

— Quem disse que você é desagradável? Acho você uma pessoa ótima, contanto que as coisas aconteçam do seu jeito.

— Tanya disse que todo mundo aqui da empresa tem medo de mim. Menos você.

— Não sabia que essa era uma das minhas atribuições. É isso que está incomodando você hoje?

— Não.

— Você se preocupa com o que as pessoas da empresa pensam de você?

— Não, na verdade, com exceção de você. O que pensa de mim?

Voltou a sentar na cadeira e pensou no que dizer. Finalmente, o olhou nos olhos e disse:

— Acho que você é um homem brilhante, porém intolerante com as pessoas, um homem que construiu um império com muito esforço, seguindo seus próprios instintos, ignorando os pessimistas.

— Hum. — Ele tomou a aspirina e bebeu um gole da água. Então pegou a caneca de café e bebeu outro gole.

Os dois ficaram sentados por mais um tempo, em silêncio.

Finalmente, Edward disse:

— Tanya terminou comigo ontem.

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Devia ter sido a primeira a ter feito isso com Edward. Geralmente, era ele quem terminava os relacionamentos.

— Porque você queria que ela fosse ao Havaí com você?

Ele deu um sorriso murcho.

— Na verdade, ela nem me deu a chance de mostrar a passagem. Antes disso, disse que nunca mais quer me ver.

— Não sabia que você ia fazer uma surpresa para ela?

— Pelo visto quem foi pego de surpresa fui eu.

— Mas o que aconteceu?

— Esqueci que a gente tinha marcado de ir à ópera, ontem à noite. — Quando escutei a mensagem no celular, já estava uma hora atrasado.

— Nossa!

— Ela estava furiosa quando cheguei lá. Falei que ainda dava tempo de chegar no intervalo, afinal a gente já conhece a história. Mas pelo visto a ópera era o de menos para ela. — Esfregou o rosto com as mãos. — Ela me deu uma bolsa com as coisas que tinha deixado no apartamento dela e me mandou embora.

— Com certeza, Tanya estava perturbada naquela hora — disse Bella. — Por que não liga para ela agora e fala da viagem? Não tenho dúvidas que vai perdoá-lo quando souber da surpresa que preparou para ela.

— Não vou fazer isso. Ela deixou bem claro que não quer mais nada comigo. Por que vou me preocupar, então? — Ele voltou a sorrir. — Tenho que admitir que meu ego foi ferido e fui para casa curtir a fossa depois que ela me chutou. Mas ela disse com todas as letras que não me quer mais. Posso viver com isso.

Ele apontou para o envelope que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa.

— Não vou precisar mais disso — ele disse, levantando os ombros.

Bella prometera a si mesma não dar sua opinião, a não ser que ele pedisse; e sempre que ele pedia alguma, era sobre trabalho. Mas sua consciência a incomodava e assim não podia mais ficar calada.

— Não concordo, acho que você precisa de umas férias, com ou sem Tanya. Você adora o Havaí e já faz três anos que comprou aquela casa lá sem nunca ter ido. Acho que você deveria ir e curtir a praia. Esqueça o trabalho por uns dias, coloque o sono em dia. Quando chegar lá, tenho certeza que vai se divertir.

Ele se inclinou na cadeira e ficou olhando para ela. Bella ficou esperando que ele a repreendesse, dizendo que não se metesse na sua vida. Ficou surpresa quando ele perguntou:

— Você acha que só vivo para o trabalho?

Ela ficou sem saber o que responder. Aquele homem nunca havia lhe perguntado algo tão pessoal. Agora que pedia sua opinião, não sabia se devia ser sincera ou não, visto que eleja estava de mau humor. Talvez — falou cautelosa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Nossa, obrigado.

— Acho que você precisou trabalhar muitas horas extras quando começou seu negócio e agora se acostumou a passar a maior parte do seu tempo aqui dentro. Hoje você tem empregados de confiança que podem muito bem cuidar da empresa enquanto estiver fora. Talvez esta seja a hora de descobrir outros prazeres na vida além do trabalho.

Ele cocou o queixo.

— Pode ser — balançou a cabeça. — Ainda não consigo esquecer a raiva que Tanya estava sentindo quando cheguei. Será que o que fiz foi tão ruim assim? Ela poderia muito bem ter chamado um táxi e ido sem mim.

— Você, por acaso, ligou para ela depois de ouvir as mensagens no celular?

— Para quê? Já estava indo buscá-la. Ela se esforçou para não rir.

— Acho que ela ficou irritada por que talvez não tenha sido a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Algumas mulheres não conseguem tolerar muito tempo esse tipo de comportamento.

— Você não se irrita.

— Você me paga muito bem para não notar. Além disso, sou sua secretária, não sua namorada.

Ele a estudou, em silêncio, por um momento.

— Mas só por alguns meses. — Ele não parecia muito satisfeito com isso. — Em junho, você vai ser transferida para o departamento do Emmett.

Ela sorriu.

— Graças a você.

— Você me pegou num momento raro de gratidão pelo seu trabalho. Muito eficiente, por sinal. Você se forma em administração na primavera, é isso?

— É verdade. Nunca teria conseguido assistir às aulas da noite se você não tivesse ajudado a pagar as mensalidades.

— Não fui eu quem pagou e sim a empresa. Foi um investimento em um de nossos empregados. Com seu conhecimento sobre a companhia e seu potencial, seria burrice privá-la de aprimorar conhecimentos.

Ele esfregou a mão na testa, indicando que a dor de cabeça não havia passado.

— Claro que isso significa que em breve vou perder minha secretária e sofrer para encontrar alguém que queira trabalhar para mim.

— Não vai, não. Vou fazer uma triagem. Se achar alguém que possa trabalhar para você sem sair correndo na primeira vez que engrossar a voz, marco logo uma entrevista.

— Pode funcionar. — Ele não parecia nada contente com a idéia.

A decisão de promovê-la foi quase um sacrifício para ele. Atrás daquela armadura de ferro, havia um homem justo.

Claro que, como todo homem, ele não conseguia entender as mulheres.

— Você costuma sair com frequência? — ele perguntou, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. Nunca demonstrara nenhum interesse pela vida pessoal de Bella. Ele realmente estava estranho naquela manhã.

— Por causa das aulas à noite e dos estudos, quase não me sobra tempo livre.

— Eu faço você trabalhar demais. Ela deu um sorriso.

— São ossos do ofício.

— A única razão pela qual inventei essa viagem foi para agradar a Tanya. Mas tem uma pessoa com quem queria me encontrar em Honolulu. Steve Furukawa é dono de vários negócios na ilha e quero oferecer-lhe nossos serviços. — Ficou olhando para ela. — Se ele estiver interessado, preciso da sua ajuda para preparar uma apresentação. Acho que devíamos viajar para lá. Passamos dois dias trabalhando e descansamos o resto da semana.

— Eu? — ela quase engasgou. — Não posso fazer isso!

— Por que não?

Ela ficou olhando para ele, pasma.

— Primeiro, porque estou em aulas e segundo, não fica bem nós dois juntos numa viagem ao Havaí.

— Vai ser uma viagem de negócios.

— Nunca precisou de mim numa antes.

— Bella, você é uma secretária exemplar. Quanto às aulas, duvido que faltar uma semana de aulas vai fazer você repetir o ano. Vai?

— Bem, não...

— Então não vejo problema algum. — Ele começou a mexer nos papéis sobre a mesa. — Pode checar com a contabilidade os valores da conta Malone? Gostaria de ver isso antes do almoço.

-_N/A: Primeiro capitulo em homenagem a minha primeira leitora __**Christye-Lupin**__**. **__E ai, gostou: continuo?_


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— O que você disse para ele? — Perguntou a irmã de Bella, Alice, naquela noite.

Bella costumava jantar na casa da irmã e do marido, Jasper, toda a sexta. Mas nunca havia trazido uma notícia tão explosiva como naquela noite.

Jasper havia ligado mais cedo, avisando que chegaria mais tarde em casa e que não o esperassem para jantar. Bella não contara sobre o convite de Edward assim que chegou. Ajudou a lavar a louça e pôs os sobrinhos, Jake e Seth, de seis e sete anos, para dormir.

Só depois, quando estavam sozinhas na sala de estar, enquanto Alice amamentava a recém-nascida, Emily, Bella contou a novidade.

— Murmurei alguma coisa. Não me lembro, estava meio atônita.

— Você vai, não é?

— Ele praticamente me obrigou. — Quando vocês partem?

Domingo de manhã, bem cedo.

Quer dizer que a última namoradinha cansou do romance com seu chefe temperamental? Até que ela rimou mais que as outras, né?

Acho que o que mais incomodou Edward foi o fato de ela ter terminado com ele. Geralmente é ele quem dispensa as mulheres. É bom para ele aprender como é ser rejeitado.

— Não posso acreditar que ela recusou uma viagem para o Havaí. Eu teria ido e só depois terminava o namoro.

— Ela não sabe da viagem. Era uma surpresa, ela terminou com ele antes de ele contar.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

— Será que esse homem não entende nada de mulheres? Se ela soubesse dessa viagem nunca teria terminado com ele.

— Estamos falando de Edward Cullen. Claro que ele não sabe nada sobre nós mulheres. É um grande empresário, mas um desastre no que diz respeito ao sexo oposto.

— E daí? O importante é que você vai ganhar férias.

— Vou perder três dias de aula.

— O que é que tem? Você se deu bem em todos os testes. Depois você pega o que perdeu com alguém da sala.

A porta da cozinha se abriu. Jasper havia chegado.

— Boa-noite — disse, enquanto entrava pela sala. Era policial civil e o uniforme lhe caía muito bem. — Como vão minhas três mulheres favoritas? — Ele deu um beijo em Alice que deixou Bella arrepiada.

Depois beijou a filha, Emily, na testa que o ignorou. O jantar era mais importante para ela, naquele momento.

— A comida está na geladeira. É só colocar no microondas.

— Como vão as coisas, Bella? — ele fez uma pergunta retórica, enquanto ia até a cozinha.

Antes que Bella tivesse tempo de responder, Alice disse:

— Ela vai passar uma semana no Havaí com o chefe.

Jasper parou onde estava e se virou.

— Está brincando? Cullen convidou você para viajar com ele? Nossa, você é a garota da vez?

— Não! Essa viagem não tem nada de romântica. A garota que o Edward namorava terminou com ele. Ele já tinha comprado as passagens para os dois. Eu sugeri que ele tirasse férias, assim mesmo. Aí, ele decidiu se encontrar com um cliente em Honolulu e vai precisar da minha ajuda profissional. Será uma viagem de negócios.

Jasper riu maliciosamente.

— E você acreditou nele.

— Claro, por que não deveria?

Jasper esqueceu do jantar e se sentou ao lado de Alice.

— Bella. Querida, vamos cair na real? Um homem não convida sua secretária bonitona para viajar para o Havaí sem segundas intenções. Ele vai fazer de tudo para levá-la para cama, pode acreditar.

— Jasper! — Alice não falou alto, mas foi enfática. — Não é todo homem que só pensa em sexo que nem você.

Ele sorriu para ela com cumplicidade.

— Ah, mas todos somos iguais. Alguns disfarçam melhor que outros, só isso.

Bella disse:

— Talvez você tenha razão, Jasper, mas o Edward é definitivamente uma exceção.

Trabalho para ele há muitos anos para saber que não me olha como mulher. Sou uma máquina eficiente para ele, e por mim tudo bem. Não me incomodo.

— Se você está dizendo. Quando vocês viajam?

— Domingo de manhã.

— Já esteve no Havaí?

— Não.

— Então vá e divirta-se bastante. Suponho que ele vá pagar pelo hotel, não?

— Na verdade, ele tem um apartamento lá. Comprou o lugar há uns três anos e só esteve lá no dia da compra. Têm três quartos e três banheiros. Acho que a companhia da qual ele comprou o apartamento costumava usá-lo para receber executivos, clientes.

— Então ele vai ter você exatamente onde quer para exercitar o poder de sedução dele — respondeu Jasper, enquanto brincava com o bigode.

Bella riu com vontade.

— Se você conhecesse o cara ia entender que está delirando ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

— Por quê? Por acaso ele é algum tipo de monstro?

— Digamos que ele só pensa em trabalhar. Depois que conseguir fechar esse negócio no Havaí, com certeza, vai esquecer que eu existo.

— Não exagera nessa sua teoria platônica, porque não é nem como você está dizendo nem como meu marido louco está imaginando — disse Alice.

— Então vocês dois acham que devo ir?

— Achamos — os dois responderam juntos.

— Mas e o que o pessoal do escritório vai falar? Não vão ficar pensando besteira lá no trabalho?

— O que é que tem? — respondeu Jasper. — Vai dar a eles mais uma desculpa para fofocar sobre a vida alheia. Quando vocês voltarem vai estar rolando um bolão de apostas para ver quando vocês vão anunciar o casamento.

— Você está ajudando muito, Jasper. — Alice disse, balançando a cabeça para o marido. — A idéia aqui é dar argumentos para ela ir, e não ficar inventando bobagem.

— Bem, já que tudo indica que vou mesmo, amanhã tenho que sair para comprar umas roupas de praia.

— Boa idéia. Compre umas roupas bem coloridas. Nada de terno e roupa de trabalho. — Alice ficou olhando a irmã por um instante. — Você nunca tem tempo para cortar o cabelo. Por que não faz isso amanhã?

Pode ser.

Não esqueça o protetor solar. Você sabe que queima muito rápido, graças aos nossos ancestrais escandinavos.

Tomara que dê para eu pegar um corzinha. Vou ficar na praia tostando e depois vejo no que dá.

Alice se levantou e pôs o bebê em seu ombro.

— Tenho que colocá-la no berço, mas já volto.

— Tenho que ir embora. Essa semana foi puxada — disse Bella, levantando-se. — E parece que amanhã vou passar o dia inteiro no shopping.

— Coitadinha — Alice brincou com a irmã. — Esse é seu hobby favorito, e nós duas sabemos muito bem disso.

— É verdade, e comprar roupas de verão, nesse inverno de matar, é exatamente o que preciso para me animar para a viagem.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando Bella se preparava para dormir, ficou pensando nos comentários do cunhado e da irmã. Escovou os dentes e retirou a maquiagem, antes de se olhar no espelho. "Você vai ser corajosa e não vai perder essa chance única de ir para o Havaí com tudo pago."

A imagem dela no reflexo do espelho ficou encarando seus olhos brilhantes.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ela suspirou e disse:

— "Será que vai ser possível desfrutar as maravilhas do Havaí com um homem que só pensa em trabalhar? Conhecendo bem o Edward, ele vai me fazer trabalhar durante toda a semana que estivermos por lá. Bem, de qualquer forma, vou arranjar uma hora para curtir o sol e a praia." Ela sorriu e foi para a cama.

_N/A: Olá leitoras queridas. O que vocês acharam do segundo capitulo?_

_Gostaria de agradecer ao comentários, eu realmente não esperava muito, pelo menos não no primeiro capitulo e estou realmente feliz por terem gostado._

_Ah, mais uma coisa, pretendo postar uma vez por semana e dependendo dos comentários posso até postar 2 capítulos, mas dependes de vocês._


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

No domingo de manhã, Edward estava em frente ao espelho do banheiro se barbeando e se perguntou que diabos estava fazendo. Será que estava perdendo a razão?

O que tinha dado nele para convidar a secretária para viajar com ele para o Havaí? Ela era uma ótima funcionária e uma pessoa muito boa, mas não precisava passar uma semana com ela por causa disso.

Claro que, se fosse encontrar com Furukawa, a presença dela seria bastante útil para apresentar o orçamento e fazer as negociações. Era muito competente no que fazia e nunca reclamava do trabalho.

Mas levá-la para o Havaí?

Será que a crise dos 50 havia chegado mais cedo? Por qual outra razão teria pensado nisso? Não sabia nada sobre a vida dela fora do trabalho. Bem, sabia que ela era solteira, mas só isso. Será que tinha parentes próximos? Será que eles iriam aconselhá-la a não n?

Podia acabar se complicando se ela resolvesse processá-lo por assédio sexual.

Bem, aquilo já era exagero. Bella poderia ter dito uno. Quando ligou para ela na noite passada, não parecia nem um pouco contrariada. Certamente, ele não ti tinha obrigado a ir. Não muito.

Ele terminou de se vestir e pegou a mala. Teve dificuldade em escolher as roupas. A única vez que esteve no Havaí foi para fazer negócios. Passou três dias em reuniões.

Escolheu para levar algumas camisas, calças caqui e um par de tênis, que nem se lembrava mais que tinha.

Talvez, estivesse mesmo focado demais no trabalho. O trabalho duro tinha virado uma rotina em sua vida, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria quebrar essa rotina.

Nem se queria quebrá-la.

Os comentários de Tanya o atingiram em cheio, o que era ridículo. Por que se preocuparia com o que ela pensava ou deixava de pensar dele? Foi pego de surpresa, era isso.

Ele e Bella iam se dar bem durante a viagem, tinha certeza disso. A viagem seria um bônus para ela pelos anos de dedicação à empresa.

Sorriu, satisfeito por ter encontrado uma boa razão para levá-la naquela viagem.

Edward não reconheceu Bella quando a viu entrar no aeroporto. Estava diferente, mas por quê? Então notou que ela estava com os cabelos soltos. Ele nunca a tinha visto sem o coque de todos os dias. Ela estava bem diferente, mesmo.

Ele olhou o relógio e franziu a testa.

Assim que saiu do táxi, Bella avistou Edward dentro do aeroporto. Entrou rapidamente e foi até ele.

Estava cada vez mais animada com a idéia de ir ao Havaí. Pelo menos, ficaria uma semaninha sem ter que aguentar o inverno rigoroso de Chicago. Não via a hora de sentir o sol queimando sua pele.

Assim que ela chegou perto de Edward, ele pegou a mala dela e disse:

— Você está atrasada. Tem uma fila enorme para passar pela segurança e não quero perder o vôo.

Na verdade, ela havia chegado 45 minutos antes do recomendado pela companhia aérea, mas não ia começar aquela viagem retrucando com o chefe. Sorriu e disse:

— Bem, eu cheguei e bom-dia para você. Já fez o seu check in.

— Já. — Ele olhou para a mala de Bella. — Você não vai levar isso?

— Mas a gente vai ficar fora só uma semana.

— Achei que as mulheres levassem no mínimo três ou quatro malas para qualquer viagem.

— Nem todas.

— Bem — disse meio sem graça —, que bom. Ela foi para a fila e ele a seguiu.

— É melhor a gente ficar junto para não corrermos o risco de nos perder.

Bella percebeu que ele estava nervoso! Achou estranhíssimo, pois ele já estava cansado de viajar. Será por que ela estava indo com ele?

Não tinha se dado conta antes, porque tinha ficado preocupada com a acusação de que, por causa dela, eles poderiam perder o vôo. Não havia a menor chance de se perderem. Alto como ele era, poderia ser avistado de qualquer lugar do aeroporto.

Discretamente, ela olhou para ele para ver o que estava vestindo. Surpreendentemente, ele vestia um suéter preto de gola, calça e jaqueta pretas. A jaqueta o deixava com uma aparência perigosa e masculina. Se ele, pelo menos, sorrisse de vez em quando, seria um homem atraente.

Entraram no avião com tempo de sobra, mas Bella, sabiamente, não fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Edward havia comprado um jornal e algumas revistas. Bella havia trazido o último livro de seu autor favorito e uma revista de palavras cruzadas.

Os dois se sentaram e ela começou sua leitura, Pouco antes de o avião decolar, a aeromoça ofereceu algo para beber e o cardápio do café da manhã. Depois de escolherem o que iriam comer, Bella acomodou-se confortavelmente no espaçoso assento da primeira classe e olhou ao redor. As únicas vezes que tinha estado numa primeira classe foram quando passou por elas para chegar até a classe econômica. Que diferença!

— Tem medo de viajar de avião? — ele perguntou, depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

— Talvez um pouco, por quê? — disse olhando pela janela.

— Notei que você não larga o braço da cadeira, e o avião ainda nem saiu do lugar.

Ela retirou as mãos bruscamente e as pôs em cima das pernas. Em seguida, abriu a bolsa e novamente pegou o livro para ler. Não conseguia se concentrar. Talvez fosse melhor tentar as palavras cruzadas.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, Bella perguntou:

— Você sabe qual a duração do vôo?

— Dependendo do tempo, 13 horas. Trocamos de avião, em Los Angeles.

— Ah.

— A gente deve chegar em Maui depois do meio-dia, hora local.

— E o mesmo fuso horário da costa oeste, não é?

— É verdade.

Ela havia esgotado seu repertório de perguntas para puxar conversa. Bella pegou a revista de bordo e passou a folheá-la.

Depois do que pareceu horas, o avião finalmente saiu para a pista de decolagem. O piloto desculpou-se pelo atraso. Havia nove aviões na fila para voar. Que ótimo. Tempo suficiente para ela se arrepender de ter aceitado fazer aquela viagem.

— Bella?

— O quê? — ela se voltou para Edward.

— Estou um pouco sem graça de falar isso depois de tantos anos que você trabalha para mim, mas não sei quase nada sobre você, além, é claro, do fato de você ser uma pessoa muito ética, e de que decidiu estudar, o que é admirável. Gostaria de saber mais da sua vida. Por que não aproveitamos esse tempo para nos conhecermos melhor?

— Desculpe-me, mas, sinceramente, não estou em condições de conversar, agora. Preciso de toda a concentração possível até esse avião decolar, quero estar certa que as asas do avião estão bem presas. — Afinal, todo mundo sabia que a decolagem e a aterrissagem eram os momentos mais perigosos durante um vôo. A não ser que tivessem que cruzar alguma montanha. Será?

E se tivessem que passar por cima do oceano?

— Bella? — ela desviou o olhar da janela e o encarou interrogativamente.

— Você sabe que estamos completamente seguros.

— Claro que sei. — Ela concordou imediatamente e continuou sua inspeção na asa do avião, pela janela.

Edward fez um barulho que parecia de engasgue ou tosse. Olhou para ele, preocupada. Ele estava prendendo a boca, os ombros sacudindo levemente e, de repente, explodiu numa risada.

Rindo, ele? Raramente o via sorrir, rir então, quase nunca. Ela ficou olhando para ele com cara de boba. Que diferença aquilo fez nele. Parecia muito mais novo que seus 38 anos.

Imediatamente, ele tentou abafar o som, mas então olhou para ela novamente, viu que estava assustada, balançou a cabeça e voltou a gargalhar; uma gargalhada contagiante que fez com que Bella risse também.

Ele tirou um lenço de pano do bolso da calça e enxugou os olhos e, finalmente, parou de rir. Porém, continuava sorrindo e ela continuava sem entender aquela mudança. Edward estava sorrindo e seu rosto não havia rachado em mil pedaços por causa disso. Quem acreditaria naquilo?

— Posso saber qual a piada? — ela perguntou. Sorriu ao perceber que estava enganada quando achou que conhecia o chefe muito bem.

Ele tocou no braço de Bella e deslizou a mão, cruzando com a dela.

— Desculpe-me, não devia ter rido do seu nervosismo. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

— Promessa é dívida — ela murmurou.

Ele voltou a soltar uns risinhos. Definitivamente, ele estava se divertindo horrores à custa do medo de Bella de voar. Mas até que havia sido bom para que ela visse que o chefe tinha um lado humano. E decididamente um lado bastante sensual.

Quando ele ria, covinhas apareciam no canto da boca. E Bella poderia apostar que ele odiava aquilo. Na verdade, agora ele mal se parecia com o chefe que estava acostumada a ver quase todos os dias. Estava até bonito.

Tudo bem, ela estava indo longe demais. Quando olhou para Edward Cullen novamente e viu na sua frente um homem lindo, viu que estava perdendo a compostura. Devia ser o medo, só podia ser, pensou.

— Nasci em Indiana — ele disse, como se respondesse a uma pergunta. — Vim para Chicago para estudar na universidade de Northwestern e nunca mais fui embora. E você?

— Nós viemos de Wisconsin.

— Nós, quem?

— Minha mãe, eu e meus quatro irmãos. Meus pais se casaram cedo demais, mas estavam apaixonados e não queriam esperar terminar a faculdade para ficarem juntos. Meu irmão mais velho nasceu pouco depois e o papai teve que largar a faculdade para arranjar um trabalho. Foi um bom pai e trabalhou muito para nos sustentar. Aos 45 anos morreu de um ataque cardíaco. Minha mãe teve que se virar para arranjar um emprego, mas foi difícil, pois era dona-de-casa e nunca tinha trabalhado antes. Acabou trabalhando como garçonete. Tanto meu pai como minha mãe sempre acreditaram que a educação era o maior bem de uma pessoa. Todos os meus irmãos trabalharam para pagar a faculdade.

— Onde mora a sua família?

— Mamãe mora em Phoenix, que é onde morávamos quando o papai morreu. Um dos meus irmãos é advogado em Oregon, outro é da marinha e mora em Washington. O terceiro irmão mora perto da capital, e ninguém sabe o que ele faz. Se alguém pergunta, ele diz que trabalha para o governo e muda de assunto. Minha irmã, Alice, mora aqui em Chicago.

— Algum deles tem filhos?

— Alice e Jasper têm dois meninos e uma bebezinha — disse sorrindo.

— Seus irmãos são casados?

— Nenhum. Estão muito ocupados trabalhando. — Ela esperou que ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta, mas como não ouviu nada disse: — Agora é sua vez. Conte-me da sua família.

— Minha mãe vive num asilo, aqui em Chicago. Eu tinha um irmão mais velho, mas ele e meu pai estavam no lago Michigan na hora errada, há anos atrás. Um temporal fortíssimo chegou na cidade e eles nunca mais voltaram para casa.

— Que horror! Quantos anos tinha o seu irmão?

— 12. Eu tinha oito e estava gripado. Minha mãe não me deixou ir com eles. — Ele desviou o olhar e depois de alguns minutos acrescentou: — É a primeira vez que falo deles depois de anos.

Ela supôs que ele devia carregar muitas cicatrizes por conta daquela tragédia. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para não fazer mais perguntas.

— Por que você não é casada? — ele perguntou, curto e grosso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não acha que essa é uma pergunta pessoal demais?

— Pode ser, mas já que eu falei um pouco da minha vida pessoal, não custa você falar um pouco da sua.

— Não é a mesma coisa, a não ser que você também fale por que não se casou ainda.

— Não quero me casar. Já fui noivo, mas ela achou um cara com mais dinheiro e terminou o noivado seis semanas antes do casamento. — Ele deu de ombros. — Ela já está no terceiro casamento. Acabou me fazendo um favor. Depois disso, decidi que ia me dedicar a construir meu negócio, que era muito mais importante do que me envolver num relacionamento sério.

— Um dia, Edward, você vai encontrar a mulher da sua vida e aí não vai ter como fugir do inevitável.

— Duvido muito que isso aconteça. — Ele olhou para ela e voltou ao assunto. — E você? Já foi casada?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Ficou um pouco exasperada com a pergunta. A persistência era uma das características mais fortes do chefe e o tornava um excelente homem de negócios. Mas não gostava nem um pouco quando ele direcionava sua curiosidade para ela.

Antes que se decidisse se queria ou não compartilhar com ele sua intimidade, a voz do piloto a salvou para avisar que o avião estava prestes a decolar. Ela pôs o cinto, imediatamente.

— Se apertar mais, vai acabar se machucando — disse ele, secamente.

Ela respirou fundo, segurou o fôlego e lentamente foi soltando o ar dos pulmões. Estava fazendo papel de idiota. Soltou um pouco a correia e relaxou os ombros.

— Não, nunca me casei — ela finalmente respondeu a contra gosto.

— Por quê?

— Porque nunca quis, ora.

— Algum motivo particular?

— Por acaso isso é um questionário?

— Vamos passar uma semana juntos, quero saber mais da pessoa que está viajando comigo.

— Tudo bem. Tive um namoro sério quanto tinha 19 anos. Na época, dividia uma quitinete com uma colega de trabalho. Trabalhávamos no mesmo escritório de advocacia e foi lá que conheci meu ex-namorado. Ele estudava direito e era estagiário da firma. Ficamos juntos mais de um ano e até falávamos de casamento depois que ele terminasse a faculdade. Todo o tempo livre que a gente tinha era para ficar junto. Era perfeito... até o dia em que cheguei em casa mais cedo e peguei ele com a minha colega na cama.

— Nossa!

— Pois é.

— Ele deu alguma desculpa?

— Inventou uma história que foi para minha casa depois da faculdade e que minha colega disse para ele esperar por mim. Tenho certeza que ela planejou ludo. Aí ele falou que ela se engraçou para cima dele e que uma coisa levou à outra, mas que não tinha significado nada. Pediu desculpas e disse que nunca mais ia acontecer.

— E você?

— Disse que se o visse novamente e se viesse falar comigo ia machucar gravemente uma parte bem delicada da anatomia dele.

Ele fez um ruído de dor, mas nenhum comentário.

— Ele e minha ex-amiga e colega de quarto acabaram casando, pois ela engravidou. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, acabei mudando de emprego e de bairro.

— Deve ter sido uma barra.

— Foi. Descobrir que uma pessoa que achava que era sua amiga e o homem com quem ia se casar traíram você na sua própria casa é bastante traumático.

— Faz muito tempo?

— Uns cinco anos.

— E desde então não namorou mais?

— Nada sério. Não quero mais me machucar. Prefiro não deixar ninguém se aproximar muito.

Ele olhou para as mãos dos dois, uma colada na outra.

— Então, me sinto honrado. Ela o olhou e disse:

— Não estamos próximos. Trabalho para você. — Afastou a mão assim que o avião começou a andar.

— Na verdade, você trabalha para a companhia.

— **Você é a companhia**. — Fingindo estar calma, pegou o livro, determinada a lê-lo.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella ficou aliviada ao sair do avião em Los Angeles e finalmente colocar os pés em terra firme. Terminou o livro e foi a uma livraria do aeroporto comprar mais alguma coisa para ler no próximo vôo.

— A gente tem tempo de comer alguma coisa, se você quiser — Edward disse, enquanto passavam por alguns restaurantes na praça de alimentação.

— Não estou com muita fome. Vai ter comida no próximo vôo, não vai?

— Vai.

— Então prefiro esperar.

Ela olhou por uma das janelas do aeroporto e viu o pôr-do-sol, um céu azul e palmeiras. Que diferença de Chicago.

— Nunca tinha estado em Los Angeles antes. Mas acho que dessa vez não conta, pois não vou sair do aeroporto, mesmo.

— Você gosta de viajar? — ele fez um gesto para que ela entrasse num café com ele.

—Viajei muito pouco. Já fui a Phoenix várias vezes para ver minha mãe. Teve um natal que a família se reuniu no Oregon, na casa do meu irmão: Não me sobrou tempo para viajar muito.

Eles compraram um café e foram procurar uma cadeira para sentar.

— Então foi ótimo ter trazido você nessa viagem.

— Obrigada.

— Sei que está fora de contexto, mas você fica tão diferente com o cabelo solto.

— Você pergunta sem nenhuma vergonha por que não sou casada e fica encabulado para falar do meu cabelo?

— É verdade. É tarde demais para eu me desculpar pelas perguntas que já fiz?

— Demais. Agora você conhece a minha triste novela. Mas você gostou do corte novo?

— Você cortou o cabelo?

— Ontem. Ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia de ter o cabelo mais curto.

— E, está... bem, gostei.

— Obrigada. Então, vamos procurar o portão de embarque do próximo vôo?

Ele se levantou e esticou-se, deixando um pouco da barriga à mostra, que era dura e bem definida. Ela pensou em como seria vê-lo de sunga.

Bella estava um pouco mais relaxada no segundo vôo. Estava até meio sonolenta, apesar do café que tinha tomado. Talvez conseguisse tirar uma soneca quando já estivessem no ar.

Bella acordou assustada ao ouvir o piloto anunciando que o avião estava descendo para aterrissar no aeroporto Kahului, em Maui, e que em 40 minutos estariam na ilha.

Não podia acreditar que havia dormido tanto. Olhou para a perna e viu a revista que estava lendo quando caiu no sono.

Olhou para Edward e o viu com os óculos de leitura e um manual técnico. Nada de mistérios e romances para ele.

— Vejo que encontrou algo bem leve para se entreter nas suas férias.

Ele abaixou o queixo e a olhou por cima dos óculos.

— Cada um sabe o que serve para relaxar. Dormiu bem?

— Surpreendentemente, sim. — Ela tapou a boca c bocejou. — Acho que posso me acostumar a viajar na primeira classe. — Esperou um pouco antes de dizer — Se você me der licença, quero jogar uma água no rosto antes de as luzes acenderem para colocar o cinto.

Edward se levantou do assento e deixou que ela passasse para o corredor. Por sorte, o banheiro estava desocupado. Lavou as mãos e pegou uma escova da bolsa para ajeitar os cabelos.

O novo corte realmente mudava a aparência dela. As ondas caíam no rosto e chamavam a atenção para ON olhos de Bella. Ficou surpresa que Edward não apenas notou como também comentou sobre o novo visual.

Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com um passageiro da primeira classe. Sorriu para ele cordialmente e ele retornou o sorriso com entusiasmo.

Bella corou e voltou rapidamente para seu lugar. Edward já estava de pé para que ela pudesse se sentar.

— Obrigada. — Ela sentou-se apressadamente. Ele se sentou em seguida e fechou o manual que estava lendo.

Por 15 minutos, ele fez mais perguntas sobre a vida de Bella — hobby, filmes preferidos e programas de televisão. Depois, a deixou ler o livro que havia comprado.

Ela ainda se sentia desconfortável em viajar com ele. Mas, com certeza, iria acabar superando o mal-estar, uma vez que chegasse no apartamento e começasse a curtir o lugar.

Depois da aterrissagem, os dois pegaram suas malas de mão e saíram. Qualquer um diria que eram um casal que estava junto há muitos anos. Ela não sabia por que aquela idéia a deixava tão nervosa.

Já no terminal, Bella percebeu que muitas das pessoas que estavam partindo usavam um colar de flores. Ela sorriu e não via a hora de receber um também. Edward achou um táxi e, com o motorista, pôs as malas na mala do carro.

Edward se sentou ao lado dela, no carro.

— E então, o que acha?

— Estou impressionada. O ar puro é refrescante.

— Bem melhor que o cheiro do diesel e da gasolina da cidade.

Enquanto fazia perguntas ao taxista, olhou de relance para Edward, que apreciava a vista pela janela. Parecia estar bem menos tenso. Na verdade, Bella nunca o havia visto tão relaxado. Que bom. Tinha esperanças de que um pouco de descanso iria lhe fazer muito bem.

A paisagem era de tirar o fôlego, com enormes montanhas de um lado e o mar do outro. Seguiram a costa por alguns quilômetros, até que o motorista diminuiu a velocidade e virou numa travessa que dava num portão.

Edward deu o seu nome e o portão se abriu.

A vereda no interior do condomínio era cheia de árvores e vasta mata verde. Quando chegaram no prédio, ela se sentiu no paraíso com a vista panorâmica da praia.

Suspirou de prazer.

Edward a ajudou a sair do táxi e, enquanto tirava as malas do carro, Bella olhou o edifício. Varandas libertas, todas de frente para o mar. O extravagante perfume do desabrochar das flores flutuava no ambiente. Respirou fundo para que o aroma da primavera a invadisse.

— Pronta? — Edward a esperava na porta de entrada, com as malas nas mãos.

— Desculpe-me, é que estou maravilhada. — Ela abriu a porta e os dois entraram num amplo saguão e foram até o elevador. — Qual o andar?

— O último. — Ela então apertou o botão que indicava o quarto andar.

Quando as portas se abriram, Bella descobriu que o andar era todo de Edward, que pegou uma chave no bolso e abriu a porta dupla que dava para o apartamento**.**

— Primeiro você, senhorita Swan. — Ela entrou e parou em seguida.

— Meu Deus, nunca vi nada igual. Parece cenário de um filme de Hollywood sobre ricos e famosos.

— É bem impressionante, mesmo. Quer fazer um tour?

A área do apartamento era circular, com o elevador no meio, e todas as janelas tinham uma vista espetacular. A cozinha era bem equipada. A sala de jantar tinha uma bela mesa de mogno onde caberiam facilmente 12 pessoas. Os três amplos quartos tinham, cada um, banheiro e varanda.

— Pode escolher o quarto que preferir. — Disse Edward ao terminar o passeio pela casa.

— Qual você gosta mais?

— Tanto faz.

— Hum. — Parou à porta de um deles. O quarto parecia ter o tamanho de uma quadra de basquete. A vista era belíssima. — Acho que vou ficar com esse, então. — Murmurou enquanto abria uma das janelas.

Pôde ouvir o barulho das ondas batendo na areia da praia. Quando se virou novamente, Edward já não estava mais lá. Havia deixado a mala dela ao lado da porta.

Bella entrou no banheiro, que era maior que a sala da casa dela em Chicago. Como seria fácil acostumar-se a morar num lugar assim. Sorriu. Não conseguia nem pensar direito de tanto deslumbre.

De repente, sentiu-se cheia de energia, apesar da longa viagem, e desfez as malas. Trocou a roupa de frio que usava por um jeans e uma blusa sem manga, e foi até a sala principal. Edward estava no bar fazendo um drinque.

— Quer um? — perguntou ele, quando a viu entrar.

— Aceito um copo de água. Não sou de beber. Estou pensando em dar um pulo na praia.

— Não está com fome? A gente podia comer antes.

— Não é má idéia. Estou mesmo com fome. E, com certeza, ainda vai ter muito sol depois que acabarmos de comer.

O restaurante era ao lado do prédio, com mesas ao ar livre e no interior. Bella notou que havia poucas pessoas comendo. Olhou o relógio.

— Acho que é meio cedo para comer de acordo com a hora local, não?

— Não tem problema. Eles estão acostumados com hóspedes chegando em diferentes horários. O restaurante fica aberto 24 horas por dia.

Já sentada, Bella pegou o cardápio para escolher u comida. Bocejou. Edward ficou olhando-a por um tempo.

— Você deve querer dormir cedo hoje à noite, mesmo com o cochilo que tirou no avião. Mas o melhor seria se conseguisse ficar acordada para se acostumar logo com a mudança do fuso.

— O som das ondas é tão relaxante. Só espero não cair no sono em cima da salada.

— Um brinde às nossas férias a trabalho. Edward pegou o copo de água e o levantou.

Bella pegou seu copo e brindou com ele.

— Obrigada pelo convite. — Ela bocejou novamente. — Do jeito que estou, seria capaz de dormir a semana toda.

Ao acabarem de comer, o sol estava baixo ao oeste. Edward caminhava ao lado dela em silêncio, com as mãos no bolso, enquanto Bella ia até a praia.

O céu começou a escurecer e os dois ficaram assistindo às luzes das casas ao redor da praia se acenderem gradualmente. Depois voltaram para o condomínio. Se ela andasse na areia da praia todos os dias, iria voltar para casa em ótima forma; sorriu pensando.

— O que é tão engraçado? — ele perguntou, parando ao lado dela para tirar a areia dos sapatos.

— Estava pensando no ótimo exercício que é andar na areia. Se não estou em forma agora, com certeza vou estar no final da semana.

— Provavelmente.

Um homem de poucas palavras. Não que ela se importasse. Amanhã estaria de pé quando o sol nascesse e planejava aproveitar cada minuto no Havaí.

Depois que Bella foi para o quarto, Edward tomou um banho e foi se alongar na cama.

Ficou pensando em Tanya; sobre a raiva que estava pela forma abrupta como o expulsou. Há anos havia aprendido a controlar suas emoções. Considerava-se um homem racional, que não se deixava levar por sentimentos e sensações. Mas quando Tanya jogou na cara dele aquelas acusações: insensível e egoísta foram as palavras mais suaves que ela disse — ele sentiu uma raiva que há muito tempo não experimentava.

Não deu nenhuma chance a ele de se explicar e deixou claro que não queria mais vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

Estava grato por não ter contado sobre seus planos. Bella estava certa quando disse que precisava descansar por uns dias. O entusiasmo e alegria por estar lá acabaram contagiando Edward. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia estado tão animado. Talvez a presença dela na viagem fosse ajudá-lo a aproveitar mais a vida.

Lembrou da experiência infeliz pela qual ela passou com o... namorado? Noivo? Ela não disse. Sorriu pensando na maneira com que Bella lidou com o incidente. Mas havia sofrido muito. Era a única explicação para que agora ela estivesse ocupada demais para ter um relacionamento sério.

Ele se virou na cama e ajeitou o travesseiro, disposto a dormir. No entanto, seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Bella. Estava tão diferente ao checar no aeroporto, vestindo um jeans justo, um suéter, botas e uma parca.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no motivo de não ter notado antes e de como

era atraente. Na verdade, mais do que atraente. Linda não seria um adjetivo n altura para descrevê-la, mas era algo próximo. Também gostava da franqueza de Bella, e de como ela não se deixava intimidar por ele. Trabalhava duro e merecia cada centavo que ganhava. Era inteligente, ele valorizava muito a sua opinião.

Estaria perdido sem ela.

Ao menos, continuaria na empresa. De qualquer forma, esperava encontrar alguém tão eficiente para substituí-la.

Queria que essa viagem fosse especial para ela. Entraria em contato com Furukawa no dia seguinte e marcaria uma reunião para descobrir se havia condições de fazer negócio com o havaiano.

Acabou caindo no sono enquanto planejava o dia seguinte.

— Tanto planejamento para nada — murmurou Edward ao descobrir que Bella não estava em casa na manhã seguinte. Havia pedido café-da-manhã do restaurante para os dois, e quando chegou, bateu na porta do quarto dela.

Como não houve resposta, ele abriu um pouco a porta e descobriu que o quarto estava vazio.

Sentou-se no bar da cozinha, tomou um gole do café e comeu algumas das deliciosas frutas. Havia pedido que vários jornais fossem entregues todas as manhãs no apartamento e folheou alguns enquanto comia.

Algum tempo depois, foi até a janela e olhou para a praia. O mar estava uma piscina e havia inúmeras pessoas na areia e na água.

Viu quando uma jovem saiu da água e apanhou toalha para se secar. Ficou olhando-a por vários minutos até reconhecer Bella. O rosto era pura satisfação. Ela secou-se e voltou a pôr a toalha na areia para se sentar. Passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados e depois os sacudiu. Fazia isso de uma maneira bastante sensual. Como nunca a havia notado?

Edward reparou que ele não era o único homem que a olhava naquele momento. Um deles foi até ela e puxou papo. Edward se virou e se afastou da janela. Não era problema seu o que ela fazia ou quem conhecia. Então por que o incomodou ver que outro homem falava com ela? Não existia razão nenhuma para que ele tivesse um sentimento de posse pela secretária. Ela era livre para aproveitar as férias como bem entendesse.

Olhou para a praia novamente. O homem disse algo para ela, e Bella riu e virou-se de costas.

Ela riu.

Nunca ria quando estava com ele.

Voltou para a mesa e começou a ler um dos jornais. Olhou para o relógio. Sentia-se inquieto e hesitante, e era cedo demais para ligar para seu possível cliente. Pensou em como estariam as coisas na empresa, mas o seu substituto sabia tanto do negócio tanto ele próprio.

Edward caminhou até a janela e olhou o mar, as montanhas e finalmente a praia. Estava sozinha novamente, mas os homens continuavam a secá-la com os filhos.

Edward se retirou da janela novamente. Poderia dar um pulinho na praia, dar um mergulho, apenas... o problema é que não tinha trazido roupa de banho. Bem, poderia passear pela praia, mas aí os sapatos se encheriam de areia.

As roupas que havia trazido não eram apropriadas para aquele lugar. Mas, provavelmente, iria passar a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, então não tinha importância. E se não trabalhasse o tempo todo? O que iria fazer? Sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado. O que as pessoas faziam nas férias? Pegou o telefone e ligou para a empresa.

O sol já estava forte demais quando Bella pegou sua toalha e a bolsa de praia e foi procurar algo para comer. Tomaria um banho e passearia pela orla em busca de um restaurante. Com certeza, teriam outros lugares além do restaurante do condomínio.

Havia se divertido muito naquela manhã e conhecido algumas pessoas interessantes, que da mesma forma estavam lá para curtir o calor e a natureza, sem qualquer arrependimento de ter deixado o inverno em casa.

Conheceu um casal em lua-de-mel, outro que estava celebrando o aniversário de 30 anos de casamento e um jovem casal com duas crianças que brincavam no rasinho da praia.

Dois ou três caras foram até ela e se apresentaram. Um deles disse que ia lá todas as manhãs e que provavelmente a veria novamente. Outro disse que aquele seria seu último dia na ilha e que pretendia curtir a água até o último minuto.

Ao entrar no condomínio, Bella não entendia como Edward conseguia ter uma energia tão carregada. Quando ele não estava, o lugar ficava bem mais sereno.

Olhou ao redor e viu uma pilha de jornais ao lado de uma cadeira e os restos do café da manhã. Ele havia pedido comida para ela também, notou. Comeu um brioche e uma banana. Delicioso. Aquilo forraria o estômago pelo menos até que tomasse banho, se trocasse e encontrasse algum lugar para almoçar.

Depois do banho, olhou-se no espelho e viu que já estava um pouco bronzeada. Ou melhor, estava bem bronzeada. Teria que tomar mais cuidado com o sol nos próximos dias.

Passou bastante protetor solar antes de ir para o quarto se vestir. Bella havia gastado uma nota com as novas roupas de verão. Afinal, não era sempre que alguém tinha a oportunidade de passar as férias no Havaí, de graça. Escolheu um par de sandálias, um short e uma camiseta que combinasse com seus olhos azuis.

Saiu do apartamento e chamou o elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, lá estava Edward.

— Vai descer? — perguntou ele, educadamente. Ela riu. — Sim, por favor — respondeu e entrou no elevador.

— Subi para ver se estava e chamá-la para comer alguma coisa.

— Você leu meus pensamentos. Estava indo procurar algum lugar para comer à beira da praia.

— Pelo visto, você aproveitou bem a manhã. — Disse depois de colocar as mãos no bolso.

— Muito. E você?

— Falei com Furukawa e ele disse que pode me ver depois de amanhã. Então, vou ficar por aqui por enquanto. — Ele olhou de relance para ela. — Pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar umas dicas do que fazer. — Bella sorriu.

— Não vai ser nenhum trabalho para mim. O elevador se abriu e eles saíram.

— Liguei para o escritório duas vezes hoje, com a esperança de que tivesse acontecido alguma crise por lá que só eu pudesse resolver. — Disse com um sorriso nos lábios. — Infelizmente, está tudo correndo muito bem.

Ele parecia tão decepcionado que Bella achou graça.

— Não é tão ruim assim, tenho certeza.

— Tentei descobrir o que as pessoas costumam fazer aqui além de ir à praia e me disseram que há vários passeios para se fazer, se estiver interessada.

Eles foram até a orla. Ele deu a ela alguns folhetos que ela leu com entusiasmo.

— Tem tanta coisa para ver!

Uma pequena lanchonete chamou a atenção dos dois e ali ficaram para almoçar. Bella pediu uma salada grande e Edward um sanduíche. Ela continuou concentrada nos folhetos com informações dos passeios.

— Estou impressionada. Poderíamos passar um mês aqui e não daria tempo de ver tudo que tem na ilha. — Apontou para um dos anúncios. — Podíamos participar de um luau. Você já esteve em um?

— Não. Quando estive aqui não tive tempo para fazer turismo. Topo qualquer coisa que você escolher.

— Hum. — Ela ficou pensativa tentando escolher qual dos folhetos lhe agradava mais. — Poderíamos visitar algumas outras ilhas, pegar um helicóptero e fazer um passeio aéreo pelas montanhas ou apenas ficar na areia da praia o dia inteiro sem fazer nada.

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela vibrava de entusiasmo, algo que ele raramente sentia.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Olhou o relógio e pegou o celular. — Vou fazer as reservas para o luau e depois pensei em alugar um carro para fazer umas compras.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você querendo ir a um shopping? Edward, você está me surpreendendo.

— Estou meio sem graça de dizer, mas a verdade é que não trouxe roupa de praia. — Olhou para os pés. — Preciso me vestir mais de acordo com o lugar, usar uns chinelos, shorts. Além disso, nenhum turista que se preze deve sair daqui sem ter comprado uma autentica camisa havaiana. — Ela riu.

— Muito bem, um ponto para você. Quer que eu vá com você?

Ele congelou. Claro que queria que ela fosse. Na verdade, não havia nem cogitado a hipótese dela não Ir. Ele limpou a garganta.

— Só se você quiser.

— Adoro shopping. Confie em mim, você está falando com um profissional do consumo.

— Obrigado — disse Edward tocando a mão dela.

Ela sorriu.

— Não tenho certeza se vai estar tão grato depois que eu arrastá-lo por um monte de lojas.

— Vou me arriscar.

Como regra geral, Edward detestava shopping, mas também nunca fora a um com Bella Swan. Foram a um pequeno shopping no centro onde nativos tocavam música com instrumentos típicos da região e a famosa guitarra ukulele para os clientes.

— Tocava ukulele quando era criança — confidenciou Bella, enquanto ouvia a música.

— Tocava bem?

— Não posso dizer isso, mas aprendi uns três ou quatro acordes que serviam para quase todas as músicas. O que me faltava em talento, me sobrava em entusiasmo. — Ela olhou para ele e riu, quase fechando os olhos.

Ela era encantadora.

— Vai ter que tocar para mim, um dia — ele disse.

— De jeito nenhum. Não toco há anos. Nem me lembro o que aconteceu com o que eu tinha.

— Então vamos ter que adicionar o ukulele na nossa lista de compras. Assim você vai poder tocar toda noite, lá em casa. Um trabalho de férias. Quem sabe você não começa uma nova carreira?

— Você não tem idéia do que está me pedindo. — Ela respondeu num tom grave, mas logo não aguentou e riu.

Edward seguiu Bella, entrando e saindo de várias lojas, impressionado com o talento que ela tinha para as compras. Sabia de cara se uma roupa iria ficar bem nele e não perdia tempo vendo o resto da loja. Enquanto estava no provador experimentando as roupas que ela escolhia, Bella procurava presentes para a família. Comprou um para cada familiar e outros para os amigos.

Já havia pago pelos presentes quando Edward saiu do provador, vestindo um short e uma camisa com um toque tropical.

— Uau, você está um gato com essa roupa. — Bella falou sem pensar. Ele ficou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. — Ai! Desculpe-me, não devia ter...

— Não precisa se desculpar. Acabei de ganhar o dia. Acho que nunca tinham usado esse adjetivo comigo.

— Vire-se de costas. — Ela disse, ainda meio sem graça. Viu que a camisa havia caído perfeitamente e tentou ignorar o short que realçava os músculos bem definidos da bunda de Edward. — Se fosse você, levava as duas peças — quase engasgou. — E as outras? Vai querer levar?

— Gostei. Vou levar os três shorts e algumas camisas. — Ele olhou para os pés descalços. — Achei que as meias pretas e os sapatos pretos não combinavam com a roupas novas.

Bem pensado. Você está com sorte, porque tem uma loja de calçados bem aqui ao lado. Vamos ver qual é o seu número e a gente resolve isso rapidinho. Quando chegaram em casa já era quase noite e ambos tinham os braços carregados de compras. Logo na porta, largaram tudo no chão.

— Acho que a gente comprou o shopping inteiro — disse Edward olhando, admirado, a pilha de sacolas no chão.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar que você realmente comprou o ukulele. Você deve ser muito masoquista, mesmo.

— Como pode estar no Havaí e não querer tocar algumas canções da terra?

— Claro... — respondeu Bella com um tom nada convicto. Olhou ao redor. —

Muito bem, vamos separar as compras.

— Onde você se meteu enquanto estava experimentando os sapatos? Comprou mais o quê? — Edward começou a procurar o que era seu.

— Um vestido para usar hoje no luau. Já que você vai ao estilo nativo, pensei em acompanhá-lo.

Cada um levou suas compras para os respectivos quartos. Antes de entrar, Bella olhou para ele e disse:

— Vou tirar uma soneca para conseguir ficar acordada até mais tarde.

— Estava pensando na mesma coisa. Vou pôr o despertador para tocar daqui a duas horas.

— Obrigada.

Já no quarto, Bella se inclinou e deixou as bolsas no chão. O que havia de errado? Sentiu como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada dos seus olhos. Como nunca notara o quanto Edward era atraente? Talvez fosse a mudança de ambiente, o fato de vê-lo fora do escritório. Parecia tão determinado a aproveitar as férias. Pensou o quão triste seria se fosse a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

O que mais a incomodou foi a forte atração que sentiu por ele durante toda a tarde em que estiveram fazendo compras. Quando passou a mão pelos ombros dele, sentiu o músculo rijo e desejou continuar tocando-o.

Sem dúvida alguma ela estava em maus lençóis. Estavam juntos havia apenas dois dias e já ficava toda ouriçada só de olhar para ele.

Obviamente que não faria nada a respeito. Seria uma estupidez considerar qualquer possibilidade. Mas olhar não fazia mal a ninguém, não tirava pedaço, contanto que ela não fizesse nada comprometedor, como ficar babando.

_N/A: Desculpem a demora. Houve alguns imprevistos que me impediram de postar antes. _

_Aí está o capítulo, espero que gostem._


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

O alarme do relógio de pulso acordou Edward e ele ficou surpreso de como havia dormido bem. Sentou-se na cama e olhou pelas portas de vidro da varanda. O céu estava ficando azul-escuro com o cair da noite. Checou as horas outra vez, foi até a porta do quarto de Bella e bateu. Ninguém respondeu.

Finalmente, ele abriu a porta e ouviu o som da respiração de Bella, a cabeça estava coberta pelo lençol.

— Bella?

Nada. Ele foi até a cama.

— Bella, é hora de levantar.

— Hum. — Ela murmurou sem se mover. Edward ligou o rádio que estava na cabeceira da cama e aumentou o volume. A estratégia funcionou, porque ela pulou da cama, espantada.

— Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. — Ele disse, prendendo o riso.

— Devia ter avisado que tenho o sono muito pesado — disse Bella sentando-se na cama.

— Deu para perceber. Vou me arrumar e a espero na sala de estar.

— Vai vestir suas roupas novas?

— Com certeza — disse Edward antes de sair d quarto.

— Uau — ela disse ao entrar na sala e vê-lo. — Você levou a sério essa história de se vestir como um nativo.

— Se você está em Roma... — Ele disse, com os ombros encolhidos, tentando não encará-la.

Ela vestia um vestido florido com um fundo azul da cor do mar. Estava justo e deixava à mostra os ombros sedutores e marcava seu corpo perfeitamente modelado. — O que acha? — ela perguntou e lentamente deu uma volta em círculo.

Ele engoliu a seco.

— Cai bem em você. É bonito. Ela riu.

— Na verdade, é uma manta. A vendedora me ensinou como vestir. Estou usando um autêntico sarongue.

Foi aí que ele descobriu que estava em maus lençóis. Ela se aproximou de Edward.

— Também comprei esse colar de conchas para combinar com o vestido. — Pegou no braço dele. — Esse luau vai ser tão divertido, já até imagino.

Ele concordou em silencio — torcia apenas que sobrevivesse àquela noite, sem agarrar nem beijar Bella.

Bella achou o luau parecido com o que ela sempre sonhou e muito mais. A comida estava divina, tomou o mai tais, um drinque, nunca havia provado algo tão delicioso. As danças típicas a envolveram completamente. Não entendia como as mulheres conseguiam mexer a cintura com tanta desenvoltura e rapidez ao som dos tambores.

Foram os tambores que também ritmaram o coração de Bella. Olhou de relance para Edward que estava ao lado e parecia estar se divertindo. Ele também a olhou. Bella se inclinou sobre o ombro de Edward e o cutucou de leve.

— Acha que consegue dançar e tocar os tambores como eles?

— Nem ousaria. Está se divertindo?

— Muito.

— É melhor não abusar dos drinques com rum. Demoram a fazer efeito, mas quando chegam é como uma bomba.

Ela olhou para o copo quase vazio. Era seu segundo ou terceiro copo?

— Eles têm gosto de suco de fruta — ela olhou para o copo dele. — O que você está tomando?

— Pina Colada. Quer provar?

— Não, obrigada.

— Você não tem o costume de beber, não é?

— Não — ela sorriu —, mas estou de férias e vou me dar ao luxo de abusar um pouquinho.

Os tambores cessaram de tocar abruptamente. As dançarinas tinham colares de flores pendurados nos braços e estavam colocando no pescoço de cada convidado.

Ela gostou de como o colar caíra bem em Edward.

— Vamos voltar para casa? — ele perguntou.

— Pode ser. — Foram ao luau caminhando e voltariam para o condomínio da mesma forma. Ele a ajudou a andar e ela reparou que estava um pouco tonta. Talvez Edward estivesse certo ao falar dos drinques.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e ela fez o mesmo, automaticamente. Estava um gato naquela noite. O short deixava à mostra as pernas musculosas. Ela passou a mão pela camisa dele, desfrutando a sensação, e sorriu. Aquela, definitivamente, havia sido uma noite romântica e Edward estava satisfazendo a fantasia dela naquela caminhada à meia-noite. Lentamente foram andando, pisando na espuma do mar, a areia. Bella olhou para o céu e disse:

— Nunca tinha visto tantas estrelas e tão brilhantes.

— As cidades grandes são iluminadas demais e não deixam a gente ver todas as estrelas no céu.

Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. O som das ondas contribuía para o ritmo sensual da noite. Nunca havia estado tão próxima de Edward e sentiu pela primeira vez o perfume da loção de barbear que ele usava.

O calor do corpo dele aquecia o dela que estremecia de tempos em tempos.

— Vai ser difícil repetir esse momento. — Ela disse quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, quando chegaram ao portão do condomínio. Como Edward não respondeu, ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou. Parecia contrariado, olhando para frente. Afastou-se dele e tropeçou em seguida. Ele a pegou pelo braço a tempo.

— Você estava certo quando falou para eu tomar cuidado com a bebida — disse ela desanimada. — Já estou sentindo os efeitos.

Ele abriu a porta da entrada do prédio e esperou até que estivessem no elevador para dizer:

— Acho que infelizmente você vai ter uma baita dor de cabeça amanhã.

Ao chegarem no andar do apartamento, ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

— Provavelmente, mas vai ter valido à pena.

— Tomara que você continue achando isso amanhã de manhã.

Ambos foram em direção aos respectivos quartos. O quarto de Bella era o primeiro do corredor.

— Obrigada pela noite. Espero que você não tenha se entediado.

— De jeito nenhum. Acho que fiquei sem pensar em trabalho, bem, pelo menos por 30 minutos. — Ele sorriu.

— Não sei o que fazer com você — disse sorrindo.

— Um beijo de boa noite cairia bem.

Aquele comentário a pegou de surpresa. Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir dele.

— Claro. — Respondeu antes de se inclinar na direção dele. Fechou os olhos, esperando um leve beijo na bochecha. Em vez disso, ele a envolveu lentamente e a beijou na boca. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que rum era aquele que a estava fazendo se derreter toda nos braços dele e o abraçar no pescoço?

Ao terminar o beijo, os dois estavam ofegantes.

— Estava querendo fazer isso durante toda a noite — disse ele com a voz rouca.

— Não sabia. — Ela murmurou e acariciou o queixo e as bochechas de Edward. — Bem, boa noite. — Conseguiu dizer antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Edward fechou os olhos e ficou parado em frente à porta dela. O que tinha feito? Estava maluco? Aproveitou-se do fato de que ela estava lá com ele, o que era injusto.

E por que ela não deu um tapa na cara dele!

Agora sabia como era tê-la em seus braços, havia provado o gosto de Bella quando os lábios dela se abriram como um desabrochar de uma flor. Não iria esquecer disso, também não esqueceria que ainda teriam cinco dias juntos antes de voltar para Chicago.

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi rapidamente para o quarto. Tirou a roupa para tomar uma ducha fria para apaziguar os ânimos e esfriar a cabeça. Envolver-se com Bella Swan seria o cúmulo da negligência.

Infelizmente, naquela noite havia descoberto que já estava envolvido com Bella há anos.

A primeira coisa que Bella descobriu na manhã seguinte foi que Edward havia feito uma estimativa branda dos efeitos do mai tais. Não estava apenas com dor de cabeça; seu corpo estremecia de tanto enjôo.

A segunda coisa que sentiu foi o delicioso cheiro de café que vinha de fora do quarto. A idéia de tomar um café parecia perfeita e ela saiu da cama em seguida. Vestiu um roupão enorme e felpudo que estava atrás da porta do banheiro e escovou os cabelos devagar — até o couro cabeludo doía naquela manhã. Depois saiu para a cozinha.

Edward estava sentado no bar da cozinha, lendo jornal.

— Como está se sentindo?

Ela quase choramingou e mesmo esse pequeno som fez doer a cabeça.

— Devia ter parado no primeiro drinque — encheu uma caneca com café e em seguida deu um bom gole.

— Uma aspirina deve melhorar — disse ele, apontando para uma prateleira.

Encheu um copo de água, tomou duas aspirinas e sentou-se num banco ao lado de Edward.

Estava de short, camisa e chinelos. Parecia descansado e bem-disposto. Bella estava morrendo de inveja, pois sua cabeça latejava naquele instante. Ele continuou a ler o jornal e pela primeira vez apreciou o jeito taciturno dele.

Deu outro gole no café e olhou pela janela. O sol estava a pino, mas naquele momento ela não se incomodaria se lá fora caísse um temporal.

Edward deixou o jornal na bancada e se levantou. Foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas.

— Como adivinhou? — perguntou ela aliviada. Ele voltou a se sentar, porém antes apagou a luz do abajur que estava aceso na cozinha.

— Já abusei da bebida algumas vezes nesses meus 30 anos. Sei como é uma ressaca.

— A bebida parecia tão inofensiva, nunca pensei...

Ele levantou a mão para confortá-la, mas desistiu em seguida.

— Sei que a idéia pode parecer pouco atraente, mas se você comer alguma coisa, vai se sentir melhor.

— Tem razão. A idéia não é nem um pouco atraente.

Ele sorriu e pegou o telefone. Depois de pedir dois cafés da manhã, desligou e olhou para ela.

— Coma umas torradas e tome um suco...

— Está brincando? — perguntou ela, desgostosa. — Acho que nunca mais vou beber um copo de suco na vida.

— Não foi o suco que fez você passar mal.

— Você é sempre tão lógico — queixou-se ela.

— Você também, na maioria das vezes. Até o final do dia vai estar bem melhor.

— Obrigada pelo consolo. Agora, parece que só vou melhorar se morrer.

Ele deu uma risadinha, mas não falou nada.

Quando a comida chegou, ela olhou para a bandeja enquanto seu estômago roncava.

Será que Edward sempre tinha que ter razão?

Milagrosamente, depois do meio da tarde ela passou a ser gente de novo. Não se sentia bem para sair de casa, mas estava bem melhor.

Edward saiu depois de comer e ainda não havia retornado. Ficou curiosa em saber aonde poderia ter ido. Talvez tivesse ido se encontrar com uma das mulheres que conheceram no luau. Não que isso fosse de interesse dela. Bella franziu a testa.

O que havia de errado com ela? Edward namorou várias mulheres desde que começou a trabalhar para ele e ela nunca havia sequer pensado no assunto. Até a noite anterior, não desconfiava que nele havia tanta paixão.

Definitivamente, estivera cega todo esse tempo. Suspirou ao lembrar de como reagiu ao beijo dele. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão mal, provavelmente, não teria conseguido encará-lo naquela manhã.

Pelo menos, havia sido um cavalheiro e não tinha mencionado nada sobre a noite anterior.

Bella foi tomar um banho e a água teve um efeito, como sempre, renovador em seu corpo. Depois que se vestiu e retornou à sala, sentia-se novinha em folha. Ouviu a chave na porta e viu que Edward tinha acabado de chegar. Quando a viu, sorriu. — Ignore o pedido de resgate, consegui escapar.

_N/A: Mais um capítulo. Preparando um para amanhã, quem quer?_


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella se levantou rapidamente e olhou para ele em estado de choque.

— Você foi sequestrado? — Perguntou atônita.

— Desculpe-me, estava brincando. É que fiquei mais tempo do que gostaria. — Ela voltou a se sentar, sentindo-se tonta pela reação brusca que teve. — Como você está? — perguntou ele, acomodando-se no sofá ao lado.

— Bem melhor que hoje de manhã.

— Almoçou?

— Pedi uma sopa. Não estava com ânimo de sair de casa.

— Marquei alguns passeios até o final da semana. Vamos almoçar com o Furukawa amanhã, em Honolulu. Depois podemos conhecer o que tiver de interessante por lá. Tem lugares bem legais para visitar, com certeza, amanhã estará ótima para poder aproveitar tudo.

— Claro, estou super a fim de conhecer tudo o que der.

— Acha que dá para sentar um pouco na praia? O ar fresco vai lhe fazer bem.

— Boa idéia. Vou me trocar.

Ao colocar o biquíni que havia comprado no dia anterior, Bella lembrou que ainda não tinha visto Edward de sunga. Seria a primeira vez que o veria com tão pouca roupa.

Os dois desceram no elevador em silêncio, cada um com uma toalha de baixo do braço. Edward estava com uma camisa de verão desabotoada. Ela fez de tudo para não ficar olhando muito. Então viu que ele, sim, a olhava indiscretamente.

— Roupa nova? — ele perguntou ao saírem do edifício.

— Sim. — Ela pôs os óculos escuros.

Já na praia, Bella estendeu a toalha, e então tirou a camisa e o short.

— Que delícia. — Edward falou, olhando ao redor. Estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura.

O Edward que tirou a camisa era um Edward que ela nunca imaginara que existisse.

Como aquele homem arrumava tempo para fazer ginástica? Como podia ter um corpo tão em forma?

Estendeu a toalha e sentou-se ao lado de Bella. Ela desejou que pudesse esquecer do beijo da noite anterior. Aquilo fora um erro. No entanto, toda vez que olhava para a boca de Edward, lembrava de como eram macios e gostosos aqueles lábios.

O homem tinha um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Isso aqui está ótimo — disse ele, minutos depois. — O ar está fazendo você se sentir melhor?

— Você está me tratando bem demais e isso está me deixando nervosa. — Finalmente respondeu.

— Por quê? Não é sempre que trato você bem?

— Devo ser educada ou honesta?

— Está falando de lá na companhia, não é?

— Essa é a pessoa que eu conheço. Quer dizer, que achava que conhecia.

— Bem, acho que demos um passo adiante, depois de ontem à noite.

— Estava torcendo para que você tivesse esquecido isso.

— Por quê? Nos divertimos na festa e terminamos a noite da maneira como a maioria dos casais termina... com um beijo.

Ela fez sombra com as mãos acima dos olhos e olhou para ele.

— Nós não somos um casal, Edward. Estou aqui porque meu chefe me deu uma semana de folga.

— Tem sido proveitoso, não tem? — ele sorriu maliciosamente. — Você me abiu os olhos para uma série de coisas na minha vida. Estou esperando que continue ensinando-me a relaxar e me divertir. Tem feito um bom trabalho até agora.

Bella se sentou e cruzou as pernas.

— O que está acontecendo? O que pretende conseguir enquanto estivermos aqui, além de conseguir um novo cliente?

— Quero conhecer você melhor. Já disse.

— Por quê? Você me conhece há anos e nunca me olhou do jeito que está olhando desde que a gente chegou aqui.

Ele riu e ela achou charmoso o jeito como o fez. Há uma semana atrás juraria que ele não sabia sorrir.

— É porque nunca tinha visto você de biquíni antes... ou de sarongue. — O tom dele mudou. — Acho você fascinante. Tem uma personalidade com tantas facetas e descobri que gostaria de conhecer todas elas, uma por uma.

— Edward, vamos voltar para o trabalho na semana que vem e tudo isso vai ficar para trás. Não quero fazer com você nada além do que já estamos fazendo.

— Acho que isso quer dizer que não vamos dormir juntos.

Jasper tinha razão. Todo homem só pensava em levar uma mulher para cama! Então ela percebeu que ele estava rindo da reação dela.

— Está brincando, não é?

— Na verdade, estou me divertindo com as expressões do seu rosto. Vamos esclarecer as coisas, não recusaria se você me fizesse essa proposta.

Ela mexeu a cabeça e voltou a deitar na toalha. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia dar para vê-lo pulsando no lado esquerdo do peito. Sabia que ele a estava apenas provocando.

— Vou pensar no assunto. — Disse num tom casual.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

— Por favor, faça isso — e então foi correndo para a água.

Ficou observando-o nadar por entre as ondas. Claro que não iria dormir com ele. Seria a decisão mais imbecil que poderia tomar. Então, ele não recusaria se ela quisesse. Que importância tinha isso? Para ele seria apenas um encontro casual. No entanto, se ficasse mais íntima dele, sua vida mudaria radicalmente. Tempos depois da viagem as lembranças iriam persegui-la e seria impossível conseguir trabalhar ao lado de Edward sem relembrar a todo o momento o que :s dois compartilharam.

Não, a resposta era não.

Bella se levantou e foi rumo à água.

Estava deliciosa e refrescou o corpo quente de Bella. Ela mergulhou e começou a nadar sentindo os músculos trabalhando a cada movimento.

Quando Edward a avistou, foi na direção dela, nadando rapidamente. Ela sorriu quando ele se aproximou.

— Resolvi me certificar de que água estava tão boa quanto parecia... e está ótima, mesmo.

— Como está sua cabeça?

— Continua sobre meu pescoço. A partir de agora, paro depois do primeiro drinque, mesmo que esteja delicioso.

Os dois continuaram nadando paralelamente rumo à praia. Ao chegar na areia, ele pegou a toalha e se enxugou. Bella fez o mesmo e juntou suas coisas para irem embora.

— O que quer fazer mais tarde? — A pergunta foi provocativa apenas pelo tom que ele usou.

— Você não tem que me entreter. As férias também são suas.

— É verdade, mas nós dois temos que comer e prefiro não comer sozinho.

— Acho que faz sentido — ela respondeu. — Tem algum lugar em mente?

— Na verdade, tenho. Comi lá da última vez que estive aqui. Comida da Polinésia e muito bem-feita. Se nunca provou, é uma boa oportunidade!

Os dois entraram no elevador.

— Tudo bem, eu topo. Obrigada pela idéia.

Bella olhou ao redor e gostou do ambiente levemente iluminado com velas e lâmpadas brandas.

— Você tem razão — disse a Edward. — Esse lugar é incrível, com uma atmosfera singular.

— Que bom que está gostando. Gostou da comida que pedi?

— É diferente, mas muito gostosa. Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. — Bebeu um gole de chá gelado. — Como devo me comportar diante de seu cliente amanhã?

Ele a estudou por alguns segundos.

— Nenhum striptease, nem hula-hula nem ukulele.

— Striptease! Nunca fiz isso na minha... — Ela se calou. — Mais uma das suas gracinhas, não é?

— Não consigo resistir. Você cai como um patinho e as caras que faz são hilárias.

— Muito engraçado. Só por causa disso, vou levar meu ukulele e cantar para ele no almoço.

— Você sabe cantar?

— Não.

— Então foi uma ameaça.

— Com certeza foi uma ameaça.

— Você vai se sair bem amanhã. Conhece como ninguém nosso negócio. Falando nisso, quando voltarmos, vou falar com Frank Godfrey para transferi-la para área dele o quanto antes, em vez de esperar até você se formar. Então, considere a reunião de amanhã como uma sessão de treinamento.

— Você já está me promovendo?

— Não, agora não. Mas quando voltarmos, vou começar a ver isso.

— Essa notícia é maravilhosa! Muito Obrigada.

— Não me agradeça. Frank é um bom supervisor e vai fazer você trabalhar duro para aprender como fazemos para oferecer os equipamentos de segurança necessários para nossos clientes.

Depois da sobremesa e do café, Bella perguntou:

— Por que resolveu me promover agora?

— Como assim?

— Bem, você ainda não tem uma secretária para me substituir.

— Nem me lembre disso. Mas não deve demorar muito até que encontre alguém.

— Não sei, não.

— Por que você me considera um cara tão difícil de lidar?

— Porque você é um chefe muito exigente e complicado. Ou já esqueceu quantas secretárias foram embora antes de mim?

Ele levou a mão na orelha e pareceu desconfortável com a pergunta.

— Melhorei muito desde então.

— Se você está dizendo.

— Não melhorei?

— Você melhorou, porque aprendi como fazer tudo do jeito que você quer.

— Isto não me parece algo absurdo.

— É verdade, não parece. — Ela olhou ao redor. — Vamos?

— Espere um minuto, acho que não entendi. Bella o que quer dizer?

— Você quer que sua empresa funcione com perfeição. Sei exatamente do que você gosta e do que não gosta e consigo prever o que e como você quer alguma coisa. — Em outras palavras, pode ler meus pensamentos.

— Não é isso.

— Bom saber disso, principalmente levando em consideração os pensamentos que venho tendo nessa viagem.

Bella sentiu um calorão invadir seu corpo e sabia que seu rosto havia corado imediatamente. Pegou o copo de água e deu um longo gole e não tirou os olhos do copo.

— Desculpe-me, não quis deixá-la constrangida.

— Tudo bem. — Ele acariciou a mão de Bella.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Fiz você se sentir mal ao meu lado e isso é a última coisa que desejo. Tem razão é hora de ir embora.

Voltaram para o condomínio de carro, ouvindo música. Já no apartamento, Bella disse:

— Se me der licença, vou para a cama.

— Claro. Boa-noite.

Edward a olhou indo para o quarto, ainda irritado consigo mesmo. Qual era seu problema? Como pôde ser tão indiscreto? Ele andava desequilibrado desde quando a viu no aeroporto.

Olhou pela janela. A paisagem continuava espetacular, mesmo à noite. Parado ali, pensou na viagem que iam fazer a Oahu, no dia seguinte.

Num avião.

Num pequeno avião.

Claro, que Bella sabia que teriam que voar até a ilha. Além disso o vôo era rápido, quando chegassem lá em cima já seria hora de descer. Por ser pequeno, o avião deveria balançar mais que um convencional.

Talvez a viagem de Chicago ao Havaí a tivesse ajudado a superar o medo de voar. Era o que ele esperava.

Foi só olhar para ela no dia seguinte para saber que suas esperanças eram em vão. Ela não disse nada e, apesar do bronzeado, estava pálida. Não era um bom sinal.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele encheu uma xícara de café para Bella. Estava acordado desde o nascer do sol e já havia tomado várias xícaras.

— Obrigada — ela disse antes de pegar a xícara e dar um gole.

Ele esperou que ela terminasse de beber o café e perguntou:

— Como você está hoje?

— Bem — respondeu em voz baixa.

— Nosso vôo sai em 2 horas. Ela não fez nenhum comentário.

— Bella?

— O quê? — disse olhando espantada para Edward.

— Está com medo de voar de avião?

— Como você adivinhou?

— Você estava com essa mesma cara na nossa viagem para cá.

— Depois que a gente estiver no ar, vou ficar tranquila. Eu me preocupo com a decolagem e o pouso.

— Infelizmente, você vai ter que ser forte, porque inevitavelmente teremos que decolar e aterrissar.

— Eu sei disso.

— Por que não descemos e tomamos café em frente à praia? Se anima?

— Tudo bem.

Enquanto comiam, ele falava da empresa e de alguns planos que tinha para os negócios. Tentava manter a mente de Bella ocupada para que ela não pensasse no vôo. Ela respondia monossilabicamente.

— Pensei que poderíamos ir à Big Island amanhã. Vamos ter que ir de avião, também, mas disseram que o vulcão que tem lá é imperdível — disse ele finalmente.

Ela passou da palidez para uma cor verde, bem curiosa.

— Mas se você não quiser ir...

— Não, por mim tudo bem, sério. O que você quiser fazer está bom para mim.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza disso. Olhou o relógio.

— Já está na hora de irmos para o aeroporto. Você precisa voltar para o condomínio?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

Naquele dia ela se parecia com a secretária que ele conhecia há anos. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque — só naquele momento ele percebeu de como gostava dos cabelos de Bella soltos — e vestia um terno claro. Parecia uma mulher de negócios bem-sucedida, apesar da palidez. Para a infelicidade de sua consciência, Edward continuava a vê-la de biquíni.

Nunca mais conseguiria ver sua eficiente secretária da mesma maneira, agora que teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor.

Bella deve ter ficado muito machucada por causa do idiota com quem pensava que iria se casar. Do contrário, qual outra razão ele poderia dar para si mesmo por ter considerado Bella uma pessoa reprimida naqueles cinco anos de convivência?

Tê-la visto com os cabelos soltos e desfrutando as águas havia sido uma revelação.

No carro, ele tentou puxar conversa, perguntando de assuntos diversos. Ela respondia com poucas palavras. Edward acabou desistindo e ligou o rádio.

Quando já estavam acomodados no pequeno aeroplano, ele percebeu que a situação precisava de uma medida drástica.

Já havia estado em vôos como este. O avião costumava decolar num ângulo bastante íngreme. Ela já havia dito que nunca tinha voado num pequeno avião e provavelmente iria ficar em pânico.

— Bella?

— Hum?

— Sabe o que queria fazer nesse exato momento? — disse pegando a mão dela.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele esperançosa.

— Sair desse avião? Ele riu.

— Não. Na verdade, o que queria era cobri-la de beijos.

Bem, aquilo certamente havia feito ela esquecer do vôo.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Primeiro, porque você tem a boca mais gostosa do mundo. Nunca vi nem senti uma boca assim. — Ele olhou para as mãos tensas de Bella. Com a outra mão, passou levemente seus dedos sobre o dorso da mão dela. — E você se encaixa nos meus braços como se tivesse sido feita sob medida para mim.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela tremendo e ficou charmosamente corada, colorindo a palidez de antes.

O avião começou a se mover. Ele levantou a mão de Bella e a levou a boca. Beijou a palma da mão dela, depois passou de leve a língua. Ela ficou tensa quando o avião decolou. Ele não estava certo se por causa do avião ou do beijo. Então se inclinou e a beijou.

Os lábios de Bella tremiam e ele se demorou acariciando sua boca com a língua. Lentamente, ela começou a corresponder ao beijo e Edward se esqueceu do motivo por que havia começado tudo aquilo.

Uma voz feminina falou ao lado de Edward.

— Desculpe-me interromper, mas gostaria de oferecer algo para os senhores beberem. Só ficaremos no ar por mais vinte minutos.

Bella se afastou bruscamente e encarou a aeromoça.

— Estamos no ar?

— Sim, senhora. — A aeromoça sorriu. — Entendo perfeitamente sua distração.

Bella olhou para Edward.

—Você fez isso de propósito!

Edward pediu à moça que lhe trouxesse dois copos de suco de laranja e só

depois olhou para Bella .

— Suponho que sim. Nunca beijei ninguém acidentalmente.

Ela se virou na direção da janela e voltou a empalidecer.

— Você planejou tudo para me distrair!

— Funcionou? — disse beijando a mão de Bella mais uma vez.

— Sei que sou patética quando o assunto é a avião.

— Você só precisa fazer isso mais vezes até se acostumar.

— Essa é sua receita médica, Dr. Cullen?

— Exatamente. E aqui, no meio de ilhas, é o lugar perfeito para praticar. Vamos conhecer cada uma delas.

— Meu Deus — murmurou ela. O suco chegou e ele largou a mão dela. O pouso foi tão brusco quanto a decolagem. Bella espremeu a mão dele com tanta força que chegou a prender-lhe a circulação. Mas Edward não se incomodou. Ela ficava adorável quando vulnerável.

Já no chão, sentiu-se aliviada apesar do constrangimento, pois mesmo depois que soltou as mãos de Edward, os dedos dela ficaram marcados por um bom tempo.

Tomaram um táxi até o endereço que Edward tinha de Furukawa. Ao chegarem no local, Bella perguntou:

— Esse é o escritório dele?

— Não, esse é um clube privativo para os homens de negócios daqui. Ele disse para dar o nome dele na entrada.

Bella esperou enquanto Edward falava com o homem que foi ao encontro deles na portaria do clube. O empregado verificou uma lista que tinha na mão, encontrou o nome de Edward e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Ele os guiou por uma enorme porta de madeira delicadamente entalhada.

Cruzando a porta, havia um amplo bar todo feito de madeira. Um maitre os esperava no topo de uma escada.

— Estamos aqui para encontrar com o senhor Furukawa.

— Por aqui, senhor — respondeu o homem.

O lugar era meticulosamente planejado e elegantemente decorado. O único barulho no ambiente era de conversas em voz baixa de pessoas almoçando. O carpete grosso silenciava os passos de quem chegava. As toalhas, imaculadamente brancas, cobriam as mesas do salão e pareciam ilhas flutuando no carpete vermelho. O maitre continuou andando até chegar numa mesa de frente para o mar. Os dois se sentaram e ele serviu uma taça de água para cada um, com uma jarra que já estava na mesa, e disse:

— O garçom de vocês já vem.

Somente quando Bella teve certeza de que os dois estavam a sós, disse: — O cheiro do dinheiro está por toda a parte.

— Eu notei.

Ela olhou para boca de Edward. Bella descobriu que encontrava dificuldade em respirar sempre que ele sorria para ela. Não conseguia esquecer o toque dos lábios dele nos dela.

— Desculpe, tê-los feito esperar — um homem atrás de Bella disse.

Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão. — Não tem por que se desculpar, senhor Furukawa.

— Por favor, me chame de Steve.

Steve vestia um terno que realçava seu corpo esbelto e o rosto bronzeado. O cabelo brilhava tanto que parecia que havia posto brilhantina.

— Steve, gostaria que você conhecesse Bella Swan, que trabalha conosco em Chicago.

Steve pegou a mão de Bella e se inclinou levemente.

— É um prazer.

Eles pediram os pratos e pouco tempo depois a comida chegou. Bella ouvia atenta a conversa. Os dois homens discutiam vários assuntos e nenhum tinha relação com equipamentos de segurança. Ela não conseguia imaginar por que ele a havia levado para aquele encontro, a não ser que os negócios fossem ser discutidos depois da refeição.

Edward a introduziu na conversa, e quando Steve perguntou se ela estava gostando do Havaí, Bella respondeu prontamente que sim.

Uma vez que os pratos foram retirados e os cafés servidos, Steve disse: — Tenho estudado você, Edward.

— E?

— Você e sua empresa têm uma excelente reputação na área de segurança. Que tipo de equipamentos você oferece?

— Nós garantimos aos nossos clientes que ninguém não autorizado consiga entrar na empresa sem que um alarme silencioso seja ativado, alertando os funcionários. Também oferecemos câmeras escondidas que gravam quem quer que saia ou entre. Os códigos de segurança são instalados e modificados regularmente.

Além disso, instalamos um software em cada computador da empresa que também avisa quando alguém tenta ter acesso ilegal ao sistema da companhia.

Steve olhou para o relógio.

— Gostaria de mostrar o que tenho para que você me desse uma idéia de quanto custaria instalar seu sistema na minha empresa.

— Claro.

Steve pagou a conta e os três saíram do clube. No caminho até a saída, várias pessoas cumprimentaram Steve. Na saída do local o carro dele já estava em frente à entrada.

Os homens continuaram conversando no carro. No banco de trás, Bella fazia anotações dos assuntos relacionados a trabalho e finalmente sentia que poderia ser útil.

Ao saírem da companhia de Steve Furukawa, à tarde, ele já havia se tornado mais um cliente de Edward.

No caminho para o aeroporto Edward ligou para o trabalho e deixou uma mensagem de voz para o departamento jurídico avisando do novo contrato.

— Sua viagem foi um sucesso, não foi? — disse Bella no avião, tentando ignorar o barulho no estômago.

— Definitivamente. Obrigado por ter tomado tantas anotações. Vou mandar tudo por fax para que Lawrence Kendall tenha as informações necessárias para preparar o contrato. — Ele a olhou por alguns segundo e então disse — Está tudo bem?

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Que bom. Então, vamos visitar o vulcão amanhã?

— Gosto da idéia — disse ela, torcendo para que ele não tivesse notado a falta de entusiasmo em sua voz.

— Também podemos ficar no condomínio e curtir a praia.

— Como você quiser.

— Só propus essa viagem porque queria que conhecesse mais ilhas.

— Por que não esperamos o dia antes de irmos?

— Como quiser.

De volta ao apartamento, Edward disse:

— Temos tempo de dar um pulo na praia antes de escurecer, se quiser.

— Vamos. — Bella foi até o quarto e fechou a porta. A semana terminaria e

ela teria conhecido, naquela ilha, um homem que lembrava vagamente seu chefe. O fato de que ela gostava e se divertia com esse estranho a deixava nervosa.

Tudo o que esperava ao voltar ao trabalho era que Edward assumisse a personalidade irônica e intransigente de sempre.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

No sábado à tarde eles saíram do apartamento de Edward pela última vez rumo ao aeroporto.

Haviam passado a parte da manhã na praia, curtindo o mar e conversando. Bella estava realmente triste por ter que ir embora, mas se divertiu muito naquela manhã. Edward a fez rir quase o tempo todo. Tinha um senso de humor que ela não conhecia e que a agradava demais.

No carro, ela ficou observando Edward dirigir. Ele voltou a ficar taciturno e mecânico como era seu jeito original que a relembrou de que o chefe havia voltado e o homem que ela conhecera nas férias estava indo embora também.

No avião, Bella pegou uma revista que havia comprado e esperou que o avião decolasse. Edward tocou em sua mão e ela olhou para ele.

— Obrigado por ter vindo.

— Aproveitei muito. Não estou nem um pouco entusiasmada com a idéia de voltar para o inverno de Chicago, pode acreditar.

Quando já estavam no ar a aeromoça trouxe a refeição e as bebidas. Depois de comer, Bella fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, determinada a pôr as ilhas e as lembranças lá no fundo da memória.

Chegaram em Chicago no domingo pela manhã. Edward pegou as malas de ambos e disse:

— Vou levá-la em casa.

— Obrigada.

— Fique aqui que vou buscar o carro. Enquanto o esperava, olhou para o céu cinzento e as pessoas todas agasalhadas para fugir do frio. Sim, Dorothy, você acaba

de voltar de Oz direto para o Kansas. Nada como o tempo para lembrá-la que o sonho das férias havia chegado ao fim.

Viu um carro esporte estacionar em frente à entrada do aeroporto e Edward sair de dentro dele. Pegou sua mala e foi até lá. Os dois colocaram as malas no carro e entraram.

— Para aonde?

Ela deu o endereço e se acomodou no confortável assento.

— Pode me deixar aqui, eu... — ela disse ao chegar no complexo de edifícios.

— Quero saber onde você mora — disse ele sem rodeios.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou também sem rodeios.

— Não tem nenhuma razão específica. Por acaso você se incomoda com a minha curiosidade?

— Claro que não, é só olhar minha ficha no trabalho e você vai saber o número do meu apartamento.

— Você ficou muito calada hoje de manhã. Algum motivo particular?

— Estou apenas cansada. Não consegui dormir direito no avião.

— Bem, agora que você está em casa pode aproveitar para descansar.

Ela mostrou a entrada para o prédio dela. Chegaram num estacionamento e ele parou ao lado do carro vermelho de Bella.

— É seu?

— E.

Ele pegou a mala dela, com o ukulele dentro, trancou o carro e a seguiu até o elevador. Os dois entraram, ela apertou o botão do seu andar e ele esperou em silêncio.

Já no andar, ela abriu a porta e o deixou entrar primeiro. Esperou que ele deixasse as malas no chão e fosse embora, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Deixou tudo no corredor e continuou na sala de estar.

— Lugar bacana — disse ele, olhando ao redor.

— Também gosto daqui.

Foi até ela e sem dizer uma palavra a tomou nos braços e a beijou sem pressa. Ela não queria corresponder, não podia, e sentiu raiva de si mesma por querer tanto àquele beijo.

Quando ele a soltou, falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Vejo você amanhã, no trabalho. — E foi embora.

Bella ficou ali parada, em frente à porta. Com apenas um beijo, todas as lembranças da semana de sonhos que havia vivido voltaram à tona. O que iria fazer da vida?

Depois que ela desfez as malas e lavou as roupas que sujara na viagem, ligou para Alice. Seth atendeu.

— Alô, tia Bella. Está ligando do Havaí?

— Não querido. Já estou em casa. Sua mãe está aí?

— Hum rum.

— Posso falar com ela?

— Hum rum.

Ela podia escutar a respiração do sobrinho por um tempo até que ouviu Alice dizer:

— Será que dá para me dar o telefone, por favor.

— Hum rum. — Seth disse desanimado

— Você acha que devo ajudar meu filho a aumentar sua lista de vocabulário? — disse Alice ao pegar o telefone.

— Hum rum. — Bella respondeu, e as duas riram.

— Como foi a viagem? Maltratou muito seu chefe? Jogou ele no mar? Empurrou ele de cima de algum vulcão. Me conta tudo!

Seus sentimentos por Edward haviam mudado tanto nos últimos dias, que num primeiro momento, Bella não entendeu por que a irmã falou tudo aquilo.

— Curiosamente, ele foi uma companhia bastante agradável.

Depois de longo silêncio, Alice disse:

— Quem é que está falando? Alô? Por acaso houve uma linha cruzada? Alô? Cadê minha irmã?

— Deixa de bobagem. Não precisa se preocupar com a minha saúde mental. Ele estava de férias e eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer outro lado dele.

— Não sei por quê, nunca pensei que pudesse ouvir a palavra agradável e Edward Cullen na mesma frase, vinda de você. O que aconteceu para que o sr. Hyde se transformasse em dr. Jekyll?

— Não importa, porque o sr. Hyde voltou assim que pousamos em Chicago. Amanhã já terei esquecido do homem engraçado e divertido que conheci no Havaí.

— Por falar em homem, conheceu algum gato dando sopa na praia.

— Alguns, na verdade — ela respondeu achando graça. — Claro que todos acompanhados de modelos de biquínis micro. Se não estavam deviam estar.

— Você não deve nada a ninguém no seu biquíni novo, irmãzinha.

— Eu tinha pelo menos uns quatro quilos a mais que a mais gordinha delas.

— E tudo no lugar certo. Deixou o Edward babando? — Ela ficou com a garganta seca e por um momento não conseguiu falar. Finalmente, disse:

— Se babou não deu para perceber.

— Você vem jantar com a gente hoje? Espero que tenha tirado muitas fotos, assim vou morrer de inveja.

— Você fala tanta besteira. — Bella riu. — Nunca ficaria tanto tempo longe das crianças.

— É verdade. Mas não custa nada sonhar. Então, vejo você hoje à noite.

Bella desligou o telefone e disse, "Sonhar não é real". — Não precisava dizer isso a Alice, mas sim para si mesma.

Tirou uma soneca antes de ir para a casa da irmã. Vestiu-se com calma e torceu para que eles não pudessem ver o que havia acontecido estampado em seu rosto. Talvez achassem que aquela alegria fosse por causa do sol e do bronzeado. Só restava rezar.

Seth e Jake a receberam à porta de casa com gritos e pulinhos que deixaram-na morrendo de rir.

— Meninos! — Alice disse. — Fiquem quietos ou vão acordar a Emily. — Imediatamente, eles lhe obedeceram.

— Você trouxe alguma coisa para a gente? — Jake perguntou ansioso, olhando para a enorme bolsa de compras na mão de Bella.

— Jake! — Alice o repreendeu. — Não seja mal-educado. — Abraçou a irmã.

— Você está linda! O bronzeado está realçando a cor dos seus olhos.

Jasper se juntou a eles.

— Está ótima, cunhada. As férias lhe fizeram muito bem, mesmo.

Bella se sentou no sofá e na mesma hora os meninos saíram do frio da rua. Correu para o carro e ligou o aquecedor, ficaram ao redor dela olhando a bolsa. Começou a tirar alguns presentes de dentro. Ao terminar olhou para Alice.

— Edward me comprou um ukulele.

— Ele sabe que você toca?

— Cometi o erro de contar para ele. A verdade é que me lembrei de todos os acordes assim que peguei no instrumento e não fiz feio quando toquei.

— Trouxe o ukulele com você? — Seth perguntou. — Não sabia que você tocava.

— Deixei em casa. Quando for me visitar toco para você.

Mais tarde, todos se sentaram para jantar. As perguntas para Bella não cessavam e o tempo voou. Apenas quando Bella se levantou para ir embora foi então Alice perguntou:

— Alguma coisa aconteceu por lá, não foi?

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— Porque conheço você. Seus olhos estão de um jeito que nunca tinha visto antes.

— Estou cansada, é só isso. A viagem me deixou Acabada.

— Se você está dizendo.

— Deve ser a volta para casa e o fato de ter que voltar à rotina de sempre.

— Tudo bem. — Alice a abraçou. — Vejo você ia sexta à noite, está bem?

— Combinado.

Bella saiu da casa quente e aconchegante da irmã. Indo para casa, pensou no que a irmã dissera. Na verdade, nada havia acontecido além de alguns beijos sem grandes consequências. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de comentar com ninguém que correspondera aos beijos. Afinal de contas, havia sido m impulso... com exceção do beijo daquela manhã. Não precisava lembrar a si mesma que estava fortemente atraída por Edward Cullen, o que não era nada inteligente de sua parte.

Ligou o rádio do carro e prometeu que ia esquecer aquele assunto definitivamente.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

— Nossa! Olha para você! — Betty disse quando Bella chegou ao escritório na manhã seguinte. — Que bronzeado! Do nosso lado você parece uma mulata. E então, para aonde você foi?

— Havaí.

— Que legal. O chefe soube que você tirou a semana de férias junto com ele?

— Soube. Ele já chegou?

— Ainda não vi, mas isso não quer dizer nada, por que não é raro que ele chegue antes de mim.

Bella fez que sim e foi para sua sala.

Lá, quase chorou ao ver sua mesa, com pilhas de papéis espalhadas por todos

os lados. Olhou de relance para a sala de Edward e o viu sentado à mesa, com ai sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto lia algo.

Guardou a bolsa e foi fazer um café. Enquanto e esperava a água ferver, voltou para a mesa e começou arrumar a bagunça.

— Bella, é você?

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta do escritório dele

— Bom-dia. Como conseguiu encarar esse monte de papéis e documentos, hoje de manhã?

— Isso é de ontem. Passei o dia aqui adiantaria coisas. Tem café?

— Tem sim, vou trazer para você.

— Obrigado — respondeu ele, meio distraído, inclinado na cadeira e lendo.

Como havia previsto, eleja tinha esquecido da semana que passaram juntos. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou até deixar a caneca de café na mesa de Edward. Ele a olhou nos olhos e a sentiu um súbito calor subir pelo corpo. Nunca havia olhado para ela daquele jeito antes, no ambiente de trabalho.

— Sua família ficou feliz de tê-la de volta?

— Meus sobrinhos estavam mais interessados no que tinha trazido para eles. Alice e o Jasper disseram que estou com um bronzeado bonito e que estou com uma aparência relaxada.

— Gostaria de conhecer eles, um dia — disse pensativo.

— Minha família? — ela não poderia ter escutado direito. Não foi isso que ele quis dizer.

— É.

— Ah.

— Almoça comigo hoje e a gente conversa mais sobre isso.

— Eu... é... geralmente, almoço na minha mesa.

— Hoje, não.

— Vai ser um almoço para falar de trabalho?

— Claro que não — ele franziu a testa.

— Então não diga o que devo ou não fazer com a minha vida pessoal. — Ela se virou e voltou para a mesa. Começou a guardar os papéis e os formulários em seus devidos lugares, de costas para a porta Edward.

Vários minutos depois, ela o ouviu limpar a garganta. Bella se virou e viu Edward em frente a ela.

— Quer alguma coisa? — perguntou ela com simpatia.

— Pedir desculpas por querer mandar em você, assuntos que não me dizem respeito.

— Desculpas aceitas.

— Mas gostaria de convidá-la para almoçar. Por favor?

Ela fechou uma das gavetas do arquivo e foi até ele.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Adorei a viagem, agradeço por ter me dado essa oportunidade de sair do frio por alguns dias. Mas agora que estamos de volta, acho melhor que voltemos à rotina de sempre.

— Não vejo nenhum problema de almoçarmos juntos.

— O pessoal da empresa acha que decidi não vir trabalhar e aproveitar que você estava viajando. Quando virem a gente juntos e o nosso bronzeado, vão acabar descobrindo que viajamos juntos.

— Você se importa com isso?

— Claro.

— Por quê?

— Não quero que achem que sou a secretária estereotipada que anda saindo com o chefe.

— Não estou falando em namoro. É apenas um almoço.

— Você está sendo muito ambíguo.

— Não acho não. Só se for inconscientemente.

— Prefiro não sair hoje — ela respondeu educadamente. — Já tinha planejado estudar durante o meu horário de almoço. Até trouxe um sanduíche.

Ele mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente, porém sem grande entusiasmo.

— Tudo bem, então.

Ela pegou mais alguns papéis e foi até o armário para guardá-los.

Bella esperou que ele voltasse para sala dele e só então apoiou a testa na porta do armário. Ela estava tremendo e apenas torceu para que ele não tivesse notado. A atitude dele a pegou de surpresa.

Se ela continuasse a evitá-lo, logo ele desistiria dela e voltaria à sua vida normal, o que seria melhor para todo mundo. A última coisa de que precisava ou queria era se envolver com o chefe.

Bastava repetir isso para si mesma com frequência e acabaria acreditando

Edward se sentou na cadeira do escritório e ficou olhando para o monte de trabalho que tinha pela frente. A maioria dos documentos era para ser assinada, pois a maior parte já havia sido autorizada durante a sua ausência. Ele se inclinou na cadeira e voltou-se para as janelas.

Bella tinha razão. Claro que tinha. Só porque passaram uma semana agradável, juntos, isso não lhe dava o direito de esperar que dali nascesse algo mais sério e que a relação pudesse continuar em Chicago.

Ela era sua secretária, apenas isso. A idéia o lembrou de que precisava ligar para Frank. Decidiu que ia deixá-la em paz. Provavelmente, não tardariam a í voltar para a rotina de antes. No entanto, para isso precisava se esquecer de como gostara de beijar Bella e de vê-la de biquíni. De como adorou ter tido aquelas conversas com ela. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se concentrar. Voltou de novo para a sua mesa e foi em busca de seu caderninho pessoal de telefone. Agora que não estava mais saindo com Tanya, conhecia várias mulheres para quem poderia ligar. Bastava escolher qual.

Pegou o telefone e discou os números.

Naquela noite o telefone da casa de Edward tocou as onze da noite. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

— Oi, Tanya. — Disse ao pegar o fone.

— Ah, finalmente. Estive procurando por você a semana toda. Na empresa, me disseram que você estava fora da cidade e quando pedi para falar com a Bella, responderam que ela tinha tirado uma semana de folga. Então ficou impossível achar você.

— Bem, agora você me achou. Por acaso encontrou alguma coisa minha que tenha esquecido na sua casa?

— Ai, querido, me desculpe pelo jeito que tratei você naquela noite. Não o culpo por não ter retornado minas ligações. Não costumo me comportar dessa maneira tão impulsiva. É que havia tido um dia péssimo e você ainda atrasou. Perdi a cabeça.

— Percebi.

— Por favor, me perdoa. Sinto tanto a sua falta. — Ela baixou a voz. — Sinto falta de fazer amor com você.

Pensou na relação que tivera com Tanya e percebeu que havia esquecido dela completamente. Aquilo já dizia o suficiente a respeito do que ele deveria fazer. Seja lá o que tiveram, já havia acabado.

— Esqueceu que no próximo fim de semana nós iríamos para Wisconsin para visitar Carmen e Eleazar?

— Tanya, para mim ficou claro que a partir do momento em que você terminou comigo nós não íamos nos ver mais, muito menos Carmen e Eleazar.

— Eu fui uma estúpida, sei disso. Mas aquilo não significou nada, só estava com raiva e descontei em você.

— Eu entendi que o motivo da sua raiva tinha sido eu.

— Bem...mas isso não tem importância agora. Tem que concordar comigo, todo casal normal tem suas briguinhas. Aquela foi a primeira depois de três meses, desde que começamos a sair.

Ele não disse nada.

— Edward?

— Desculpe-me, Tanya, mas já fiz outros planos para o fim de semana.

— Que tipo de planos?

— Nada que seja do seu interesse.

— Experimenta.

— Tenho um encontro no sábado com uma pessoa que conheço há algum tempo.

— Você já está saindo com outra! — A voz de Tanya perdeu a maciez de antes.

— Você deixou bem claro que nunca mais queria me ver. Não pode reclamar. Eu resolvi seguir adiante.

— Já pedi desculpas — ela choramingou. — Por favor, não faz isso comigo.

— Tanya, me escuta. Não há por que continuarmos nos vendo. Tudo o que me falou naquela noite é certo. Se foi a raiva que fez você desabafar e jogar na minha cara o que a incomodava, não importa. A verdade é que sou assim e não vou mudar. Você tinha razão. Sou casado com o meu trabalho, esqueço dos eventos sociais, não sou muito bom para acompanhá-la a todos os lugares que quer ir. Por que perder seu tempo saindo com uma pessoa como eu? Têm um monte de homens que ficariam mais do que entusiasmados de passar o tempo livre deles com você.

Ela demorou a responder. Quando ela o fez, o som da voz denunciou o início de choro.

— Sei que estraguei tudo. Sei que o trabalho é importante para você. Passei dos limites naquela noite e sei disso. Quero só poder vê-lo de vez em quando.

— Quando eu puder lhe telefono, mas ando sem tempo porque ganhei um novo cliente na semana passada. — Ele parou um pouco para pensar na situação em que se encontrava. — Dou uma ligada para você na semana que vem ou na outra. Divirta-se com Carmen e Eleazar.

Ele desligou o telefone e foi até a janela. O apartamento tinha uma vista magnífica do lago Michigan.

Achava a vista relaxante, mas naquela noite a paisagem o fez se sentir solitário, o que era algo raro.

Foi até o quarto, se despiu e foi se esticar na cama.

Ele ia fazer o que devia. No sábado, se encontraria com Susan e relembraria os velhos tempos. Perderam o contato depois que ele teve que remover a mãe para um asilo. Susan era enfermeira e cuidou da mãe de Edward por algum tempo. Era uma mulher muito doce. Ficou surpreso ao saber que ela não tinha voltado a se casar. Susan era viúva há seis anos.

Quanto à Tanya... ainda teria que pensar melhor se iria querer mesmo passar mais tempo com ela. Ele descobriu que Tanya não era a resposta para sua solidão. Recusou-se a considerar quem poderia ser.

O telefone de Bella estava tocando, quando ela chegou ao escritório na manhã seguinte. Ela largou a bolsa na mesa e correu para o telefone.

— Alô.

— Oi, Bella. Sou eu... Tanya.

— Ah, bom-dia. Acho que o Edward ainda não chegou. Quer que peça para ele lhe ligar?

— Não! Quer dizer, não, liguei para falar com você.

— É mesmo?

— É. Sabe, Bella, admiro muito você e sei que o Edward não consegue dar um passo sem sua ajuda.

Quando Tanya fez a pausa, Bella não soube o que dizer. Por que diabos estava ligando para ela? Tanya voltou a falar.

— Quer dizer, sei que você é discreta e prefiro que não comente com o Edward que liguei para você.

— Tudo bem.

— O que aconteceu foi que eu e Edward terminamos há mais ou menos uma semana e acho que ele ainda está zangado comigo. Não retornou minhas ligações durante toda a semana e quando falei com ele ontem à noite, ele disse que estava saindo com outra pessoa.

Bem, claro que devia estar. Edward Cullen não perdia tempo. Deve ter arranjado outra pessoa para almoçar com ele ou para fazer o que mais ele quisesse. Bom para ele.

— Eu entendo. — Bella disfarçou a irritação.

— Ele estava querendo me fazer ciúme e não quis me dizer com quem está se encontrando. Tem idéia de quem seja?

— Nem imagino.

— Ah! — Tanya pareceu desapontada com a resposta. — Ele disse que a conhecia há muito tempo, por isso pensei que talvez você soubesse.

Bella deu uma risada curta.

— Ele conhece tanta gente que nunca poderia adivinhar. Ele mora em Chicago há séculos.

— Bem, provavelmente ele vai me contar depois que a raiva dele passar. — Tanya voltou ao tom mais animado do início da conversa. — A gente ia visitar uns amigos em Wisconsin no fim de semana, mas ele disse que vai se encontrar com ela no sábado.

— Sinto muito, Tanya, sei que deve ser doloroso para você saber disso.

— A culpa é minha. Devia estar naqueles dias de TPM ou algo parecido e descontei em cima dele. — Disse Tanya suspirando.

— Espero que vocês dois acabem se entendendo. — Bella disse sinceramente. Seria mais fácil para ela esquecê-lo, com ele namorando.

— Obrigada por me ouvir, Bella. Sou muito grata. Bella desligou, guardou a bolsa e foi ver se Edward estava no escritório. O lugar estava vazio. Ainda bem. Ele não iria gostar nada de saber que ela estava falando sobre ele com Tanya, apesar de antes as duas se falarem regularmente.

Quando o telefone voltou a tocar, era Edward.

— Oi, desculpe não ter avisado que não ia para aí hoje de manhã. Tive uns problemas para resolver.

— Tudo bem. Inacreditavelmente, seu telefone quase não tocou. Vai ver que as pessoas acham que você ainda está de férias.

— Ótimo. Devo estar aí por volta das duas.

— Está bem.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Betty a chamou pela linha interna.

— Seu admirador secreto deixou algo aqui na minha mesa para você.

— Não tenho nenhum admirador secreto.

— Bem, alguém enviou para você um lindo buquê de flores tropicais. O perfume é delicioso. Ele deve estar apaixonado.

Quando Bella foi para a recepção, encontrou um vaso realmente belíssimo, repleto de flores estonteantes.

— Tem algum cartão? — ela perguntou.

— Não reparei — Betty respondeu.

Bella olhou por entre os caules e viu um pequeno envelope branco. Ela abriu o envelope e leu a mensagem.

Achei que gostaria de sentir o perfume das flores na sua sala.

— E? — Betty perguntou curiosa.

— Ah! Um amigo da faculdade.

— E você tem saído com ele faz tempo?

Ela olhou para as flores antes de responder a Betty — Conheço ele há anos.

Bella carregou o enorme vaso para sua sala e o colocou em cima do armário. As flores exalavam um perfume maravilhoso. Ela gostaria de entender o que Edward Cullen estava aprontando.

_N/A: Muito obrigado pelos comentários meninas. Que bom que estão gostando._

_Tanya apareceu, mas não se preocupem ela não será um problema, pelo menos não um grande problema._


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Quando Bella chegou à casa de Alice naquela sexta, descobriu que eles tinham visita. Ela parou no corredor e retirou o pesado casaco de inverno. Assim que entrou na sala, Jasper disse:

— Olha quem está na cidade. — Apontou para Carl Grantham, que estava sentado em frente a ele.

— Carl! Que surpresa! O que o traz a Chicago nessa época do ano?

Carl se levantou e a abraçou. Ele tinha sido padrinho de casamento de Jasper e Alice e como ela fora madrinha os dois acabaram se conhecendo um pouco. Ele era um cara e tanto. Também era gay, o que Bella considerava um desperdício e uma desgraça para a comunidade feminina.

— Vim a trabalho. Tentei convencer o pessoal da companhia que a Flórida seria uma melhor opção, mas eles não quiseram me ouvir.

Carl poderia ser modelo se quisesse, mas preferiu ser engenheiro.

— Vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

— Até terça. Jasper e Alice insistiram para eu ficar aqui com eles. Disse que

a empresa paga o hotel, mas eles... — Carl deu de ombros.

— Eu entendo, também nunca consegui ganhar um argumento com o Jasper e você conhece ele há mais tempo que eu.

Jasper se meteu na conversa.

— A gente tem muito papo para por em dia. O quarto de hóspedes é longe do quarto das crianças e o barulho não vai incomodá-lo.

Alice veio da cozinha.

— Oi, querida — disse a Bella, dando-lhe um abraço. — Chegou bem na hora para me ajudar a servir a mesa.

— Onde estão os meninos?

— Estão passando a noite na casa dos pais do Jasper e a Emily está dormindo. Não sei por quanto tempo. Então é melhor a gente comer de uma vez.

No jantar, Carl contou como andava a cidade de Nova York e das peças de teatro que havia visto por lá. O namorado era ator e participava de um dos musicais mais famosos da Broadway.

— Adoraria vê-lo no palco, um dia — disse Bella. — Só conheço a voz dele, mas mesmo assim já dá para sentir o poder do rapaz.

— Porque você conhece a voz dele? — perguntou Alice, sorrindo.

— Quando vocês estavam em lua-de-mel, liguei para o Carl para avisar que ele tinha esquecido a jaqueta dele no meu carro e o Chris atendeu. Como o Carl não estava ficamos batendo papo.

— Ficaram falando de mim, isso, sim. — Carl disse com uma careta zombeteira.

— Lembro que ele estava numa turnê e não pôde ir ao nosso casamento — disse Jasper.

— Ele tinha acabado de voltar quando a Bella ligou.

— Há dias que não vejo aquela jaqueta, deve ter caído no chão.

— Queria saber se vocês três gostariam de ver um musical no centro de eventos McCormick. Vi na Broadway e é muito bom.

— Adoraria, mas não posso pedir para os pais do Jasper ficarem com as crianças mais um dia — disse Alice.

— O que é uma desculpa esfarrapada — disse Jasper. — Não confia em ninguém para ficar com a Emily.

— Bem, é verdade.

Carl perguntou para Bella.

— E você?

— Vou com certeza. Não vou ao teatro há séculos.

— Ótimo, vou comprar os ingressos para amanhã à noite. Se já estiver tudo vendido compro para domingo à tarde... se você estiver livre.

— Quase com certeza estarei livre, minha agenda está quase sempre vazia, principalmente nos finais de semana.

— Por acaso, os homens dessa cidade são cegos? Você está sensacional. Onde conseguiu esse bronzeado? O contraste que faz com seu cabelo louro e os olhos azuis está fascinante.

— Estive no Havaí, na semana passada.

Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Sozinha?

Ela olhou rapidamente para Alice e Jasper.

— Não exatamente.

— Ah!

— Não, não é nada disso. Fui com meu chefe que tinha uma reunião a trabalho

Lá.

— Ele deve ter uns oitenta anos para não ter notado você.

Bella riu e se deu conta de que estava toda corada.

— Ele é um homem de negócios, completamente obcecado pela empresa dele. — Ela evitou olhar para Alice.

Depois do jantar, os homens foram para sala enquanto Bella e Alice ficaram na cozinha lavando a louça. Bella estava acomodando os pratos na máquina de lavar louça, quando Alice disse:

— Tenho uma pergunta. Você não precisa responder, mas o Edward deu em cima de você lá no Havaí?

Bella demorou um pouco para encarar a irmã.

— Em cima? — repetiu, tentando ganhar tempo.

— Você sabe, tentou beijar você ou sugeriu que podia ser mais do que uma secretária para ele? Não pude deixar de perceber que você fica toda vermelha quando o nome dele é mencionado. — Ela observou Bella. — Tem razão, não é problema meu. Você já está bem grandinha e não preciso ficar de babá. — Apertou a bochecha de Bella. — Só não quero que você se machuque.

— Não existe nada entre nós. Ele só pensa em trabalhar. Nada mudou. Já está

até namorando outra pessoa.

— Ele não perde tempo, hein?

— Deve ter uma fila de mulheres esperando para que ele repare nelas.

Elas foram para a sala e Bella se virou para Carl.

— Tenho que ir embora, mas me liga quando você conseguir os ingressos.

— Mesmo que não consiga as entradas para amanhã à noite, queria levá-la para jantar.

— Já aceitei o convite.

— Combinado, então.

— Vou fazer um mapa para você chegar na casa dela — Jasper disse. — A Bella se mudou desde a última vez em que você esteve aqui.

— Bem, vou ficar esperando você, então. — Bella disse a Carl.

Voltou para casa pensando na noite na casa da irmã. Adorava Carl. Era lindo de morrer, com um senso de humor sem igual, formado numa das melhores universidades dos Estados Unidos, e o mais importante, era uma pessoa atenciosa e encantadora.

Nada parecido com Edward, que havia voltado a ser um cachorro, rosnando para quem estivesse mais próximo, que quase sempre era ela.

O mais estranho, no entanto, foram as rosas que ele havia mandado para ela. Quando ela agradeceu, ele apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça e disse, "Percebi que as outras estavam murchando e achei que flores novas iam deixar a sala mais bonita".

Então as flores não eram para ela, mas para a sala.

Em casa, Bella foi direto para cama. Antes de cair no sono, perguntou-se o que Edward estaria fazendo naquela noite.

Edward se sentou à mesa do escritório de sua casa e começou a ler alguns contratos que haviam sido feitos para os novos clientes. O negócio estava cada vez mais próspero. Então por que não estava entusiasmado?

Seria possível que ele estivesse entediado?

Claro que não, isso nunca acontecera com ele.

Era quase meia-noite quando foi dormir. Apesar da hora, teve dificuldades de pegar no sono.

Carl havia conseguido comprar ingressos para a performance de sábado à noite. Ele foi buscar Bella mais cedo para jantarem antes do musical.

Assim que ela abriu a porta ele disse:

— Você está fabulosa, sita. Swan.

— Entra, Carl. E você está estonteante.

— Estonteante? — ele elevou as sobrancelhas.

— Parece um top model. Esse terno foi feito sob medida?

Ele respondeu que sim, com a cabeça.

— Então, está pronta?

— Prontíssima. — Ela pôs o sobretudo, a bolsa e saiu com ele.

Ao chegarem no teatro, Bella já havia rido tanto que lágrimas haviam saído dos seus olhos e manchado um pouco a maquiagem. Ela nem ligou. Não se lembrava da última vez que se divertira tanto.

Com Edward, talvez?

Melhor nem pensar nisso.

Quando se sentaram, ela disse:

— Nossa, não acredito que você conseguiu um lugar tão bom.

— Tivemos sorte. Foi desistência de última hora. Quando as luzes começaram a se apagar, Bella teve tempo de ver um casal sentado a poucas fileiras dela e de Carl — eram Edward e a nova namorada.

Não podia acreditar que eles tivessem escolhido a mesma noite para assistir ao musical. Ela deu uma sacudida rápida na cabeça.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Carl se inclinou e perguntou.

— Nada demais. É que acabei de ver o meu chefe. Ele não é do tipo que gosta de musicais. Fiquei surpresa de vê-lo aqui. — Ela apontou com a cabeça para o casal.

— Há quanto tempo trabalha para ele?

— Quase cinco anos. É uma empresa muito boa de se trabalhar. Eles pagam minha graduação à noite. Na verdade, termino na primavera.

— Um benefício e tanto.

Ela viu quando Edward se inclinou e disse algo no ouvido da mulher que estava com ele. Ela parecia ter a idade dele, e pelo que Bella pôde ver era uma mulher bem atraente.

As luzes se apagaram completamente e as cortina» se abriram. A partir dali, Bella se esqueceu de tudo mergulhou na magia do musical.

Edward e Susan foram para o saguão, durante o intervalo. Ele pediu que ela esperasse ali enquanto pegaria algo para os dois beberem. Enquanto tentava passar pelas pessoas, literalmente deu de cara com Bella

— Opa, oi — disse ele. — Que curioso encontrar você aqui.

— Oi, Edward — disse ela. — Quero apresentá-lo Carl Grantham.

Edward não tinha percebido que ela estava acompanhada. Ele estendeu a mão para Carl.

— Edward Cullen. — O homem era tudo o que ele não era. Bonito — tudo bem, muito bonito — jovial e charmoso.

— Edward é meu chefe — Bella disse a Carl.

— Prazer. Bella falou muito bem de você mais cedo.

Edward olhou para ela e ficou vermelho de raiva. Voltou a olhar para Carl.

— É sempre bom ouvir isso. Se me derem licença estava indo até o bar pegar uma bebida para mim e Susan. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carl. Vejo você no trabalho, Bella.

Edward se virou e afastou-se antes que acabasse dizendo algum impropério. Ele queria dar uma surra em Carl e levar Bella consigo, proclamando que ela era dele e apenas dele. Nunca tinha experimentado uma onda de ciúme e de sentimento de posse tão forte.

O que havia de errado com ele? Nunca namorou Bella. Então por que tanto ciúme? Só porque tinham trocado alguns beijos na semana anterior? Ele nunca tina sentido ciúme nem das namoradas.

Edward olhou ao redor e viu que as pessoas estavam desfrutando a companhia umas das outras. Franziu a esta. Droga, não queria que ela estivesse saindo com outros homens. Ao se juntar a Susan, ela agradeceu e disse:

— Que casal lindo que você cumprimentou ali na frente. Parece que foram feitos um para o outro. São casados?

— Não. Ela é minha secretária.

— Ah, é a Bella, não é?

— Nossa, você tem uma memória fabulosa. É ela sim, Bella Swan.

— Lembro de quando você a contratou. Depois de alguns meses, você era só elogios sobre ela.

— Bem, ela está sendo promovida daqui a uma semana ou mais e vou precisar arranjar outra secretária. Você não estaria interessada?

— Sinto muito. Estou muito bem como enfermeira — disse, rindo.

— Está gostando do emprego novo?

— Bastante. O filho do senhor de quem estou cuidando, parece que tem uma queda por mim.

— Isso não é nenhuma surpresa. A pergunta é, você está encorajando ele?

— Acho que sim — ela admitiu, sorrindo. — Ele é divorciado e tem duas filhas. Não faço idéia de onde esteja a mãe delas. Ele nunca me falou sobre ela. As meninas se dão muito bem comigo. Elas estavam desapontadas porque ia sair hoje à noite com um homem que não era o pai delas.

— Uma família já montada. É isso que você quer? Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— É a única forma de eu ter filhos. Acho que pode vir a ser algo sério — ela piscou os olhos para afugentar as lágrimas. — Acho que ele também não gostou nada da idéia de encontrar-me com você hoje.

— Bem feito para ele. Não vamos contar que você é a irmã que nunca tive.

— E que você é o irmão que nunca tive. Ele tocou a bochecha de Susan.

— Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Será que devo ir lá intimidar esse cara para que ele trate você bem ou então vai se ver comigo?

Susan deu uma gargalhada e o abraçou.

— Realmente, não acho que vai ser necessário, mas vou pensar no assunto.

Bella ficou observando a atraente mulher abraçar Edward e então se virou de costas. As luzes piscaram, avisando que a segunda metade do musical iria começar. Quando já estava sentada, fez de tudo para não olhar para Edward.

Também decidiu que não precisava mais vê-lo com outra mulher. Da próxima vez nem sairia de casa suspeitasse que poderia encontrá-lo casualmente.

_N/A: Olá gente bonita, como estão? Mais um capítulo para minhas leitoras queridas. Espero que gostem e continuem comentando._

_Gente, estou escrevendo uma fic original, estou pensando em postar assim que acabar essa adaptação. Vocês querem saber um pouco da história? Estou um pouco insegura, mas se vocês quiserem eu posto um resumo no final do próximo capitulo. O que acham?_


End file.
